Distant Memories
by Ms. Zeal
Summary: COMPLETE! Post In His Shoes. A man from the past bent on revenge. One city where the confrontation will take place. Two Hiten Mitsurugi masters in the wrong body. Not Humor.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance in this story.

**Chapter 1**

A man walked down the streets of Tokyo, turning into a back alley. He entered a building, the guards stationed at the door nodding to him as he passed. He knocked on the shoji leading to one of the inner rooms, sliding it open after his presence was acknowledged. He crossed to the middle of the room, bowing down before an older man sitting behind a short table drinking tea.

"The preparations have been completed, Sharaku-san," he said, straightening up to look at the man he was addressing. "We are ready to put the plan into action whenever you give the command."

"Good work, Jotaru. Tell Manobu to bring the redhead to me. And remember-- I need him alive," the older man said, continuing to sip his tea.

"Yes sir," Jotaru said, bowing again before leaving the room.

Sharaku smiled, thin lips stretching over his crooked teeth. "You destroyed everything I had worked so hard to build, all those years ago. However, you made a mistake by leaving me alive. Soon, I will finally be able to take my revenge."

. . .

Kenshin traveled down a dusty road holding a tofu bucket in his hands as Ayame and Suzume walked alongside him. He stopped suddenly, leaning down to pat the shorter girl on the head as a dart whistled through the air above him and embedded itself in a tree. Kenshin's eyes were already scanning his surroundings for any sign of the attacker. _I can't sense anyone. He must have his ki completely masked,_ the redhead thought uneasily. He felt small hands tugging on his hakama.

"Why did you stop, Ken-nii-san? Kaoru-nee-san will be mad at us if we're late," Suzume said.

Kenshin smiled down at the little girl. "Yes, let's hurry back to the dojo," he agreed, walking a little faster than before. He kept his senses alert and focused on the area around him in case there was another attack.

Manobu waited until the footsteps had faded completely before peeking out from his hiding place. _He's good. A simple dart won't work unless he's distracted and I can't do that on my own. We may have to take a hostage in order to capture him,_ he thought. A plan started forming in his mind as he carefully made his way back into the city for reinforcements.

Later that evening, Kenshin was in the kitchen washing the dishes from dinner. Humming to himself as he worked, his voice caught in his throat as he felt a familiar ki spike in fear. He was out the door before the scrub brush hit the water in the sink.

Outside, four ninja stood in the courtyard, dressed in black. One of them was holding Yahiko in the air, one large hand covering the boy's nose and mouth so he couldn't cry out. A shinai lay on the ground where the ninja had tossed it aside. Yahiko clawed at the hand covering his mouth, trying to move it so he could breathe.

The ninja holding the squirming boy twisted his neck to look at his companions. "I know we're here for the girl, but what do you want to do with this br--"

Yahiko was released, coughing slightly as air rushed back into his lungs. He felt himself falling only to be caught and held by strong arms. He was set down on the porch and looking up to see Kenshin's narrowed eyes glaring to his left. His sword was drawn and held out before him in a ready position. Following his gaze, Yahiko saw the man that had been holding him crumpled on the ground, apparently unconscious. The other ninja looked a little uncertain as to what to do, but decided discretion was the better part of valor and withdrew back into the shadows, taking their incapacitated companion with them.

Kenshin watched them leave, not sure whether or not he should follow them. Deciding it would be better to not leave the dojo unguarded, he sheathed his sword and turned back to the boy sitting on the porch. "Are you all right, Yahiko?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied sullenly. He was embarrassed that the intruders had been able to overcome him so easily.

The redhead opened his mouth to reply when a yell broke the silence.

"Kenshin!"

The redhead's eyes widened as he recognized Kaoru's voice. He took off running towards her, Yahiko right on his heels. _Could there have been two groups?!_ he wondered, running down the hall as he berated himself for not realizing that possibility sooner. He skidded to a halt in front of the kitchen door, staring inside.

Kaoru was standing in front of the sink, looking at the dirty dishes disapprovingly. She looked up and saw Kenshin standing in the doorway. "These dishes aren't going to wash themselves. I'm letting you stay here for free. The least you could do is not shirk your responsibilities," she scolded.

The swordsman smiled, raising a hand to the back of his head. "Sorry about that. I got distracted, that I did," he explained.

"That's no excuse."

Yahiko came to a screeching halt next to Kenshin, looking around for the intruders. Kaoru's frowned deepened. "Yahiko, what are you doing in here? I thought I told you to do 500 swings outside!" she said reprovingly.

"Oh, get off me! I was doing exactly what you told me to before the ninja came!" he replied indignantly.

"Ninja? What are you talking about?" Kaoru's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Are you trying to get out of practicing?"

"No, you ugly hag! Some ninja just broke into the dojo and Kenshin scared them off!"

Kaoru's gaze moved to the redhead. "Kenshin...?"

"It's true, Kaoru-dono. I would ask that you and Yahiko stay inside the dojo tonight. I'm not sure what they are after, but I have a feeling that we will know soon."

. . .

Several hours before dawn, Manobu slipped over the wall, quietly dropping to the ground. His target was proving to be better than he had expected, so the ninja was trying yet another approach. Making his way over to the well, he hauled up a bucket of water as quietly as he could. Pulling out a small bag, he sprinkled the contents into the liquid and swirled it around, watching the fine powder dissolve. Picking up the wooden bucket, he stealthily made his way towards the kitchen, being careful to avoid the residential part of the dojo altogether. He eased open the shoji and set the bucket next to the stove. Feeling confident that he had accomplished his task without being discovered, he made his way back to the fence and quietly exited the compound.

Inside the dojo, Kenshin shifted uneasily in his sleep, doubts plaguing his dreams.

. . .

_**Kenshin was running down a narrow path. Everything around him was shrouded in darkness, whispering voices coming from the shadows. He ignored them, a sense of dread growing within him. He came to a stop as the trail he had been following ended.**_

_**"Kenshin, I could really use a hand here!"**_

_**The redhead took a step towards Sano's panicked voice, only to stop once again as Yahiko's frightened voice came from the other direction.**_

_**"Kenshin!"**_

_**Megumi's and Kaoru's voices joined in, both coming from different directions as they also pleaded desperately for assistance.**_

_**Kenshin turned around, torn over who he should help first as the voices of his friends came from all around him. Suddenly, the entreaties for aid turned into screams of pain. Kenshin was unable to move as he listened to his friends being killed. Eventually, the echoes faded away, leaving him alone in the darkness.**_

_**The redhead fell to his knees, despair overcoming him. "How could I have saved them? Am I really that powerless...?" he questioned, staring at his hands-- his small, child-sized hands. "After all this time, am I still incapable of protecting those I love?"**_

_**A familiar, comforting presence came up, stopping behind him. "What are you whining about now? You're my apprentice, aren't you?"**_

_**"But, Shishou, how can I protect them? I cannot be in two places at once," Kenshin replied, his head bowed in defeat. He jumped as a large hand rested on his shoulder, wide violet eyes looking up into the gentle brown ones of his master.**_

_**"That's why I'm here to help you," Hiko replied, smiling reassuringly.**_

Kenshin woke up, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. _That was a strange dream,_ he thought, shaking his head. _Well, I had better go start breakfast._ Kenshin pushed himself into a standing position, noticing the floor was a lot further away than it should have been. His eyes took in his surroundings, recognizing the inside of Hiko's hut. Looking down, he confirmed that he was once again in his master's body. "Uh-oh. Shishou's not going to be happy about this..."

Elsewhere, Hiko woke up to the early morning rays of the sun shining in his face. _What a weird dream. I would never let Kenshin see me act like that,_ he thought, stretching. He stood, opening his eyes. _What the--_ He recognized the room he was in as being Kenshin's room at the Kamiya Dojo. He also recognized the bushy red bangs that framed his face. _Oh, no... Not this again!_ /_**BAKA DESHI!!**_/ he yelled mentally.

Kenshin's head jerked up. "Oro? I could have sworn I heard Shishou's voice just now," he said, casting out his ki. Although he couldn't sense his master's aura, he could clearly feel Hiko's displeasure at finding himself in his deshi's body once again. Kenshin cocked his head to the side, thinking. "Could it be possible that I heard Shishou's thoughts? I can already feel his emotions and thoughts are just one step beyond that," Kenshin mused. Deciding to test his theory, the now ebony-haired swordsman cleared his mind. /Shishou?/ he called tentatively.

Hiko stopped grumbling, looking around the room. "Kenshin?" he asked, sure he had just heard his deshi's voice.

/Shishou, can you hear me?/

The now redheaded swordsman was a bit startled to realize he was hearing the voice in his mind. Unsure of what else to do, Hiko tried to respond, mentally projecting his thoughts. /Kenshin...?/

/Oh, you can hear me/ the voice replied, sounding a little relieved.

/Would you care to explain what is going on and why I am now in Tokyo, once again in _your_ body?!/ Hiko asked, more than a little annoyance coloring his thoughts.

Kenshin shrugged although his master couldn't see him. /I don't know, Shishou. I just woke up in your cabin/ he said, sounding confused.

Hiko sighed. /So, it would seem that we can somehow switch bodies over long distances and I now have you in my head. Lovely. Just one more reason why there should never be two Hiten Mitsurugi masters./

/Oh, it's not that bad, Shishou. Just think how much we can save on postage! We never have to waste time writing another letter to each other again!/ Kenshin piped up optimistically.

/Except for the minor detail that I never sent you letters to begin with./

/Well, I'm sure there is something good about this/ Kenshin said, trying to come up with a benefit from his master's point of view.

Hiko snorted. /If you had learned the ougi as you should have, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. Given the option of having you permanently in my head, I think I would have preferred the alternative./

/_Shishou!_/ came the plaintive reply.

A small smirk found its way onto Hiko's face. _Being able to talk to Kenshin wherever he is might not be such a bad thing, after all,_ he mused. /Well, there's no help for it now. Stay where you are-- I'll be there by tonight./

/No, Shishou! Stay with Kaoru-dono and the others at the dojo. I'll come to Tokyo/ Kenshin replied, a little too quickly.

Hiko raised an eyebrow. /If I have to stay with your friends, pretending to be you, there had better be a very good reason for it./

/Several ninja came to the dojo last night and attacked Yahiko. I don't know who they are or what they are after, but I ask that you not leave the dojo unprotected. I will take the first train I can to Tokyo/ he said.

/So, I am going to be drawn into your problems again, am I?/ Hiko replied, moving towards the kitchen. /I suppose I have to make breakfast for everyone, don't I?/ he grumbled, pulling out two pots. /Has there only been the one attack?/ he asked, not noticing the barely discernable discoloration of the water he poured over the rice.

/Someone shot a dart at me as I was walking home yesterday afternoon, but I had Ayame and Suzume with me so I couldn't investigate it/ Kenshin replied.

/That's not much to go on. Alright, we'll figure it out when you get here. Don't dawdle/ the redhead said, cutting up vegetables.

/Yes, Shishou./ Kenshin dressed, put a change of clothes into a bag, and started walking away from the cabin. He had reached the other side of the clearing when he realized something was missing. _Oops! Can't forget that!_ he thought, running back inside. He exited the cabin once more, a jug of sake hanging from his belt, and started down the mountain trail.

Hiko dumped the neatly sliced vegetables into a skillet on the stove. "With as often as I am finding myself in Kenshin's body, I should probably just teach that spiky-haired kid to cook and assign this chore to him," he grumbled, stirring the rice. It wasn't long before the aroma of breakfast brought the other occupants of the dojo from their beds.

"Good morning, Kenshin," Kaoru said, covering her mouth as she yawned.

"Good morning, Kaoru," he replied. "Dono," he added belatedly.

The assistant master wasn't quite awake enough to notice the lapse. "Is breakfast almost ready?"

"Yeah, it'll be done in a minute."

Kaoru blinked, the choice of words sounding strange coming from the redhead. "Kenshin, are you all right?" she asked.

Hiko looked at her, light confusion covering his features.

"You just don't seem like your normal self today," she explained, not really sure how else to describe it.

"I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well last night," the swordsman replied. _And the shock of waking up in my baka deshi's body again didn't help matters in the slightest,_ he thought grumpily.

Kaoru seemed to accept his answer, not saying another word on the subject. She helped him carry the food out to the dining hall where Yahiko waited, half-asleep in front of the small table. The tantalizing aromas did wonders for bringing him to full consciousness and he happily began devouring as much food as he could reach. The raven-haired girl was a little less enthusiastic about breakfast. In between bites, her worried gaze continually slid to the unsmiling rurouni sitting across from her.

Hiko ate his meal in silence, trying to ignore the rude manners of the boy next to him, as well as the unwanted attention he was receiving from the assistant master of the Kamiya dojo. _I swear, all she does is sit and stare at my baka deshi all day,_ he thought, annoyed.

Breakfast was over fairly quickly, and Kaoru helped Hiko take the dirty dishes to the kitchen. She set the dishes in the sink, raising a hand to cover her mouth as she yawned. "Kenshin, are you sure there's nothing bothering you?" she asked tiredly. For some reason, she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

"No, there's nothing wrong," Hiko replied, unceremoniously dumping his stack in the sink next to hers. He paused, leaning against the sink as a wave of tiredness washed over him. _I don't think that having a bad night of sleep should affect me this much,_ he thought, steadying himself. _Then again, I'm also in Kenshin's body. But, should that really make a difference?_

Kaoru blinked slowly, feeling too tired to try to pry any information out of the reticent swordsman. "If you say so. I must not have slept well last night, so I'm going back to bed," she said, stifling another yawn as she walked out of the room.

"That's fine," Hiko responded, not really listening to the girl. He shook his head, trying to shake off the lethargy that seemed to be plaguing his limbs. He walked back to collect the rest of the dirty dishes, stopping as he entered the room. Yahiko was still at his place, having passed out on the floor and was snoring quite loudly. The Hiten Mitsurugi master leaned against the doorframe, warning bells going off in his head as he struggled to make his mind focus enough to figure out why he should be worried. He finally linked Yahiko's sudden slumber and his own lassitude together, concluding that someone must have poisoned at least part of their breakfast. The drugs didn't seem to be lethal, judging by the boy's snores, but it would leave everyone incapacitated and open to attack for an undetermined amount of time. This meant that whomever was responsible would have to strike soon or risk missing the opportunity if the drugs wore off sooner than expected.

Hiko drew the sakabato, not wasting what precious energy he had left on berating himself for the lapse. He slowly made his way to the courtyard, supporting himself against the wall as he walked. If he fell down, he wasn't sure he would be able to get back up again.

It seemed like an eternity before the redhead finally made it to the front of the dojo, leaning against the doorframe as he watched the gate to the courtyard. He was breathing hard, forced to blink almost continually to keep the gate in focus. Fortunately, it wasn't long before he had company.

Three men walked through the gate, as if they were supposed to be there, closing it behind them. They started across the courtyard, pausing when they saw the solitary figure waiting for them at the dojo entrance. The first reached for the bokken at his waist, pulling a concealed katana from the wooden sheath. The second reached into his gi, withdrawing eight kunai held between his fingers, while the third merely cracked his knuckles, smiling at the redhead menacingly. As if on some unseen signal, they all ran forward, intent on overwhelming the drugged swordsman.

Hiko rushed to meet them as adrenaline flooded his system, lending him clarity and strength. He narrowly dodged the first volley of kunai, ducking underneath a punch from the unarmed man. The redhead spun, closing his eyes against the vertigo that assaulted his senses as his sword connected with his opponent's side. The strike didn't have nearly as much power as Hiko had hoped, merely earning a grunt from the weaponless fighter. There was a glint of sunlight on steel and the redhead jumped back, the searing kiss of the blade forcibly reminding him that Kenshin's reflexes had been severely impaired. He spared a glance at his thigh, watching the crimson liquid spreading across the white hakama. Although not a deep wound, it would hinder his already limited speed.

A whistling noise caught his attention and he brought his sword up in time to deflect the kunai, but was unable to dodge the fist that buried itself in his stomach. The force of the blow sent him skidding backwards, crashing into the corner of the porch. He gasped in pain as he heard his ribs crack under the pressure. Running footsteps drew his attention and he pushed himself back to his feet, raising his sword to meet his opponent's katana. The flurry of blows that followed were all a blur, battle reflexes taking over as he blocked most of the strokes, but not all. His breathing was ragged as he jumped back once more, blood staining his clothes in several more places. It ran down his right arm, making the hilt of the sakabato slick and sliding down the blade.

Hiko could feel himself succumbing to the drugs, the pain from his injuries beginning to fade. _No! I cannot allow myself to be defeated!_ he thought, griping the sakabato with both hands, as if trying to physically maintain his hold on his consciousness. He gasped as a kunai buried itself deep within his right shoulder.

The redhead raised his left hand, firmly clutching the hilt of the small throwing knife as he pulled it out and sending it back at his attacker. A small smirk pulled at his lips as it hit the mark before stars exploded in front of his eyes as a fist connected with the back of his head. He staggered, blackness flickering around the edges of his vision. _I...can't...lose! I...promised...Kenshin!_ he thought, desperately trying to clear his muddled thoughts.

His eyes widened as he felt a prick in his neck. It was small and insignificant in and of itself, especially compared to his other wounds, but the Hiten Mitsurugi master knew what it meant, even in his disoriented state. He could already feel the affects of the paralyzing poison rushing through his system as his fingers closed around the dart, the weight of his suddenly heavy hand pulling it from his skin and dropping it to the ground. Hiko stumbled, falling to his knees as his vision swam, buildings tilting to the side crazily. His sword slid from nerveless fingers, the sound echoing loudly in his ears. _I'm sorry...Kenshin..._ he thought, slumping forward unconscious as his blood stained the ground. Hiko Seijiro had been defeated.

. . .

**To Be Continued**

Author's Note: Due to the rules and regulations put in effect by , I cannot post reviewer responses in the actual chapters. If you would like a response to your review, please leave a signed review or include an email address. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

**Chapter 2**

Kenshin yawned as he walked down the mountain path towards Kyoto, moving his arm in a circle as he rubbed his right shoulder, trying to work the stiffness out of the joint. _Why am I so sore? Is it because Shishou was sleeping sitting up? Surely his age isn't affecting him that much...is it?_ he wondered, absently rubbing his ribs. A feeling of déjà vu came over him as he recalled the last time his thoughts had run along those lines and he smiled at his mistake. _That's right! I woke up in master's body this morning and I haven't had any sake yet,_ he thought, uncorking the container and drinking straight from the jug. Almost before the liquid touched his tongue, the aches and pains lessened, fading away to nothing in less than a minute. The tall swordsman's brow furrowed in a frown. _That seemed to work a little too fast..._ he thought, looking at the beverage critically. He shook his head. _Well, this is only the second time I've had to deal with sake withdrawal in Shishou's body and last time I was also suffering from his hangover. Perhaps this is normal,_ Kenshin decided, setting his concerns aside as he continued towards the city.

The sun was high in the sky by the time he reached the city. He slipped in and out of the crowds, traversing the congested streets with the ease of one long accustomed to traveling their dusty paths. However, he was acutely aware of the attention garnered by Hiko's tall physique, the white mantle doing little to help him blend in. More than a few people paused in their activities to watch as he passed by, not familiar with the hermit who lived outside of town. Kenshin ignored them for the most part, quickly making his way to the train station. He was relieved to find a train was scheduled to leave in twenty minutes. Purchasing his ticket, he boarded the car, amusing himself by observing the people outside his window.

The ebony-haired swordsman heard the engine start, signaling their imminent departure from the station. His mind wandered back to the most recent attacks, pondering who was after him this time. _Am I even the one they are after?_ he wondered, folding his arms across his chest. _I know I was the target for the dart yesterday afternoon, but last night the ninja holding Yahiko said something about being there for the girl. Someone may be planning to kidnap Kaoru and use her to get to me-- sadly, it wouldn't be the first time. Or, is she in some sort of trouble that I don't know about? Were they simply trying to eliminate me so they could get to her? That doesn't seem right. I would know if she were in some sort of trouble-- she would either tell me outright or be so bad at lying about it that I would find out anyway. So, perhaps she doesn't know of the danger? But, what would they be after? The only thing she has to her name is the dojo and I highly doubt anyone would be going through so much trouble for a school that is barely managing to scrape by as it is. Although, there is Gohei... He was still in prison the last I heard of him, but he has managed to break out before and he does have a grudge against Kaoru, myself, Sano and even Yahiko. He also has been known to sneak around and use underhanded tricks to accomplish his goal. However, this seems a little too well planned out and executed to be his doing. And the fact that there are skilled ninja involved... I doubt that Gohei --between the money spent on his other attempts at revenge, as well as being in and out of prison-- has enough money to be able to afford to employ, however briefly, ninja with this level of skill._ Kenshin shook his head, clearing his mind. _So, Kaoru is not the target. They obviously know something about me, as they did not engage me in battle either of the times they attacked. Why have they made no demands? What are they after?_

The tall swordsman sighed, leaning back in his seat. His musings were leading him nowhere. He allowed his thoughts to wander to Kaoru and the others, wondering how they were doing. _Have there been any more attacks? I think Shishou would have informed me if there were._ Kenshin paused, smiling softly to himself. _No, Master would simply scoff, making some arrogant, yet insulting, remark about how he was there to take care of things and how, if I was so worried, I should hurry up and get there. Some things never change,_ he thought, dismissing his concerns. Even so, a feeling of unease settled over him, refusing to leave. Sighing again, he leaned his head against the window, watching the scenery as it rushed past.

. . .

Sharaku looked up from the paper he had been reading as someone knocked on his door. "Enter," he said, watching as the shoji slid open.

One of his men came into the room, bowing down before holding out a rolled up piece of paper. "There's a telegram from Kyoto," he informed the older man, handing the message to the boss.

Sharaku unrolled it, skimming the contents. His eyes widened marginally. "This only just arrived?" he questioned. The messenger nodded.

He scrutinized the short note again. "There was no message sent that I was aware of, and I've had people watching the place all night. So, it was not initiated at this end." He shook his head. "At any rate, it would appear that the timetables have been moved up," he said, tossing the telegram on the table amidst his other paper work. He paused, rubbed his chin thoughtfully, a smile coming to his face. "This may actually work out better for me. Bring me a scribe."

. . .

Consciousness returned slowly and painfully to Hiko. The pounding inside his skull was making it difficult to focus and the haze still lingering in his mind wasn't helping much. His breath caught in his throat at the unexpected pain that erupted in his side, temporarily overriding a number of other complaints from his various wounds. As that faded to a dull ache, he shifted slightly, resisting the sudden urge to gasp as his right shoulder throbbed painfully. He tried to move his arm forward to keep from pulling at the wound, only to find that he was securely bound with rope. He could feel the thick cords binding his wrists together as well as entwining his body, ensuring that he could not move his arms at all. He tried to move his legs, finding that his ankles had been tied, as well. He let his head fall back, groaning as the pounding within it increased as someone yelled at him. "Be quiet," he mumbled, closing his eyes.

/_Shishou!_/

Hiko recognized Kenshin's panicked mental voice, realizing he would have to respond in kind if he wanted to be heard. /Be quiet!/ he said angrily.

/You're injured-- was there another attack?/ Kenshin asked.

He glanced around the room, studying his surroundings and trying to piece together the events that led up to his current predicament.

/What happened?/ the younger of the two asked, worry and a little bit of pain evident in his tone.

Hiko's brow furrowed as he concentrated on his memories. /We switched bodies...I made breakfast for your friends...and then--/ He paused, bits and pieces of the fight that followed playing itself out in his mind. He closed his eyes, silently cursing his folly.

/What is it, Shishou? What has happened?/ the rurouni repeated, his anxiety mounting. His master was not acting like himself at all.

/I'm sorry, Kenshin/ he said, his voice subdued. _For the first time, I was unable to keep my promise to you._ That one thought caused him more pain than he'd like to admit. /I was captured. I don't know what happened to the Kamiya girl or the boy./

Kenshin didn't respond, the emotions flowing through their link more than enough to convey his thoughts. The silence stretched between them for several minutes before the younger man spoke again. /You were injured in battle?/ he asked.

/Neither of your friends participated in the fight. They were both unharmed the last I saw of them/ Hiko replied, guessing his deshi's concern. He blinked as the door to his room was opened, flooding it with light. Two figures entered, one standing over him while the other waited in the doorway. /I have to go. Company has just arrived/ he said, cutting the link.

/Shishou--Shishou!/ Kenshin called, the pain he was feeling from his master having disappeared almost instantly. _Well, it seems that Shishou has found a way to completely block me from his mind,_ he thought, glaring out the window. He could see the lights of Tokyo growing rapidly nearer.

. . .

As twilight faded into night, Jotaru paced back and forth in front of the train station, a piece of paper clutched tightly in one hand. _Why do I have to be the messenger?_ he wondered sourly. _I've served Sharaku-san loyally for years! There are plenty of expendable men under his command-- why did he send me?!_

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud whistle as well as screeching brakes as the train pulled into the station. Passengers began exiting the cars, a tall man wearing a white cape among them being easy to spot in the lanterns' light. A wave of fear washed over Jotaru as he swallowed nervously. He began pushing his way through the crowd, never taking his gaze off the dark-haired man. He was considerably surprised when said man disappeared right before his eyes.

Jotaru looked around, almost frantically searching for the swordsman. Whatever fate awaited him at the ebony-haired man's hand was pure speculation, whereas he knew what Sharaku would do to him should he return having failed in his mission. He pushed his way through the crowded station, cursing his luck with every step he took, hoping to spot a glimpse of the conspicuous white mantle. However, his mark was nowhere to be seen. After several minutes of searching, he was certain the swordsman was gone. He sat down on a bench, dropping his head into his hands as he pondered his next course of action. His head jerked up as an idea came to him and he cursed himself for his stupidity. _It's not like I don't know where he's going,_ he thought, leaving the train station. _I'll just deliver it to him there._

. . .

Kenshin hurried through the dark city streets, heading to the Kamiya dojo. He hoped he might be able to find some clue as to what state his friends were in when they were taken. They may have been fine when Hiko last saw them, but the rurouni knew they wouldn't allow themselves to be captured without a fight. His eyes widened as the dojo came into view, feeling several familiar auras within it. Moving quickly, he jumped over the wall, silently maneuvering through the compound until he landed on the roof storage shed, pressing himself down against the cool tiles. He glanced down into the courtyard below, relief flooding through him.

Kaoru was sitting on the porch, clinging to one of the pillars as if that was the only thing keeping her from falling over. She was breathing heavily, obviously just having finished some very strenuous activity. Her eyes closed in annoyance as a voice called her name.

"Kaoru, what do you think you are doing?" Megumi demanded, walking over to the younger woman.

"I'm going to go look for Kenshin," she replied, her determined gaze resting on the gate.

"Oh really," the doctor said, sarcasm coloring her tone.

"Don't try to stop me!"

Megumi moved to stand in front of the assistant master, looking at her sternly. "I don't have to. I told you that you need to rest because the drugs are still running through your system. Look at yourself! You were barely able to walk the short distance from your room to here and already you are exhausted!"

_Drugs?_ the hidden swordsman wondered, his eyes widening slightly. _That explains why Shishou seemed a bit out of it when I was talking to him. He's still suffering from the affects of whatever he was drugged with. That could prove to be a dangerous hindrance during any escape he might attempt, or the rescue effort, for that matter._

Kaoru shook her head vehemently. "I don't care! I have to find Kenshin! You saw the amount of blood staining the ground next to his sakabato! He's been injured and he needs our help!"

"I know, and that's why Sano has been out looking for the last few hours. There's nothing we can do but sit here and wait," the older woman said gently.

"But I--"

"No 'buts' about it. Besides, I have to be getting back soon-- I've been gone for too long as it is," she said. "And who's going to look after Yahiko if you leave?"

"Yahiko can look after himself-- he doesn't need a babysitter, and you know it! I trust him enough to leave him here alone for a little while," the assistant master argued, seemingly upset that the doctor was implying Yahiko was incapable of looking after himself for a few hours.

"Normally, I would agree with you, but you seem to have forgotten that you and Ken-san weren't the only ones drugged this morning. Yahiko hasn't even woken up yet. They had no business giving that amount of drugs to a child," Megumi said, muttering the last part to herself. She shook her head, bringing her thoughts back to the topic at hand. "Are you planning to just leave him here alone?"

_Yahiko hasn't woken up yet? I suppose that's not too surprising, given that Shishou didn't wake up until half an hour ago and Yahiko is still a child. But, if Yahiko, Kaoru and Megumi are here and Sano is out looking, that would mean that Shishou was the only one taken, indicating that I was the target after all. But, then why did they attack Yahiko and why did they say they were going after Kaoru?_ Kenshin wondered, gazing at the two women below. _In any case, it is good that I opted to remain hidden. It seems that my opponents have no interest in my friends, and I intend to keep it that way. As long as they don't get any leads, they cannot get involved. Which means, they cannot see me in Shishou's body until after this has been resolved._ the swordsman was pulled from his thoughts as the two women began speaking again.

Kaoru paused, obviously surprised by the doctor's statement. Her brow furrowed in confusion. "I, I _knew_ that..." she said softly. "I knew Yahiko was still unconscious. How could I have forgotten that?" she asked.

"It's one of the side affects of the drugs, Kaoru," the older woman answered her, patiently. "It makes it very difficult to focus on more than a few things at a time. You know Yahiko is currently safe and will recover, so it's natural that your worry over Ken-san would override any other concerns. But, this is precisely why you need to stay here and rest. Your mental capacity has been severely hindered and you are not currently able to protect yourself. Who knows what could happen to you? You just have to trust Sano to find Ken-san and bring him back safely."

"It's not just that, Megumi," the assistant master said, leaning her head against the post. "It's just-- well, you saw the sakabato. It was covered in blood. What if Kenshin broke his vow? Even if he does manage to escape, he won't come back here. He'll return to his former self and I'll never see him again." She shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself. "I don't want to be alone again," she whispered.

The doctor sighed, sliding an arm around Kaoru's shoulder. "You silly girl. You're not alone. You still have Yahiko, Sano, Gensai-sama and little Ayame and little Suzume and me. Ken-san _will_ come back-- he always does. It doesn't matter what happens, he'll come back to us. Besides, there were no dead bodies left here and not nearly enough blood to suggest someone had died. I don't think he's broken his vow," she said comfortingly. Standing, Megumi looked back down at her stubborn patient. "Now, leave the looking up to Sano and get back to bed. Ken-san will never forgive me if I let you overexert yourself during your recovery."

Kaoru was silent for a long moment before finally nodding, allowing the older woman to help her up and guide her back inside. Kenshin watched them disappear into building, a faint _thwok_ reaching his ears. Leaving his sake and travel bag on the roof, he went to investigate the noise, soundlessly landing on the road outside the dojo gate. A dagger was stuck in the wooden gate, pinning a note in place. Glancing down the street, he cast out his ki, searching for any sign of the messenger. The road was deserted. Apparently, who ever had left the note had not stayed around to make sure it reached whomever it was supposed to go to. He removed the weapon, carefully holding the paper up and studying its contents in the moonlight. His eyes widened in surprise at the message written therein. One word fell from his lips, the soft but confused sound whispering in the breeze. "Shishou?"

. . .

**To Be Continued**

Author's Note: Due to the rules and regulations put in effect by , I cannot post reviewer responses in the actual chapters. If you would like a response to your review, please leave a signed review or include an email address. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance.

**Chapter 3**

Hiko cut the link shared between him and his deshi, turning his full attention towards his visitors. He had to squint as his eyes adjusted to the light, trying to make out the person standing over him. He had short light hair and was dressed in a full-length kimono, but the angle that the shadows fell at made it difficult to tell much else.

"Well, you seem to be alive at least. Although expensive, you can always count on a ninja to get the job done," the man commented, staring down at his captive.

Cold eyes glared back up at him. "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"Very straightforward, I see. I am told that there were... difficulties in obtaining you. Not too many, as it only took three tries to accomplish it, but given who I assigned the job to, evading them once is quite a feat. That makes you a very rare prize indeed."

"You didn't answer either of my questions," Hiko stated. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" he demanded.

"A bit insolent for one in your position, I think. Who am I? I am the one who holds your life in my hands. I suggest you show a little more respect!" he said, kicking the bound man.

Hiko grunted, gritting his teeth as he reflexively tried to curl into a ball, the impact jarring his injured ribs. He stopped quickly as the movement pulled at the wound in his shoulder, causing the pain to increase dramatically. Concentrating on his breathing, he took shallow breaths while he waited for his vision to clear.

"Oops. I forgot you were injured. I hear you put up quite a fight, even after you were drugged. Still, you don't look like all that much to me. Perhaps those ninja aren't as elite as I have been led to believe." He paused, looking down and meeting the redhead's eyes-- his _amber_ eyes, which seemed to be practically glowing in the poor lighting. "It must really irk you, to have been caught so easily," the man said, unaware he was contradicting himself as he tried to ignore the emotionless stare from his captive. It really was quite unnerving. "I mean, what would your master say about it?"

Hiko's gaze narrowed immediately. "What does my Shishou have to do with this?" he asked, being careful to keep his tone neutral.

The man smiled slightly, feeling as if he had gotten back a small measure of control. "Everything. Why, he's the reason you're here."

If the redhead was surprised by that information, he did not show it. He merely continued to stare at his captor with that cold, amber gaze.

"I have long waited for this day," the man continued, beginning to pace back and forth in front of his prisoner. "Revenge is a dish best served cold, after all. And my patience shall be rewarded soon enough."

"What do you mean?" Hiko asked carefully. "Revenge for what?"

"Ruining me!" the man spat. "Destroying my life! The business I had worked so long and hard to build up, all those who had proven their loyalty to me, everything gone in less than a day!"

Hiko unconsciously shook his head, knowing there had to be more to the story than that. After all, he would never have done something like that without good reason.

The man noticed the gesture. "You don't believe me, boy?" he asked, grabbing the redhead and pulling him up by the front of his gi.

The master swordsman clenched his jaw, breath hissing between his teeth as he was hoisted off the ground. He met the enraged eyes of his captor, remaining silent. _I must try to avoid injuring Kenshin's body any more than I already have,_ he thought, being careful to keep his face devoid of any emotion.

The lack of expression only seemed to infuriate the man more and he roughly backhanded his victim, dropping him back down onto the floor. He smiled when the redhead cried out involuntarily as he landed on the wooden boards. "Your master is a skilled man, alright," he went on, continuing to pace once more. "Managed to disappear right from under my nose, he did. Never saw him before that, and didn't see him again for ten long years."

Hiko lay on the floor, taking shallow, gasping breaths as he tried to follow the conversation. He had his eyes closed, trying to focus all his energy on breaking through the haze of pain clouding his mind, so he could process what was being said. _He didn't see me for ten years. Was it his ineptitude or a change of my routine that finally allowed him to find me again? What did I do that was different?_ he wondered, struggling to remember.

"I might never have found him if he hadn't come to visit his dear _deshi_."

Hiko blinked in surprise, the obvious answer like a slap in the face. Coming back with Kenshin to Tokyo was definitely a change in his normal routine. _Why couldn't I remember that? What's wrong with me?_

The man had stopped pacing and was gazing down at the bound redhead. "That is where you come in. I have seen your master in battle and I know that it would be foolish to engage him when he is in top form. However, with the right leverage, it will be a simple matter to make him lose his focus, thus making him an easy target. You will be your master's downfall."

Still a little disturbed by the eerie, if not somewhat unfocused amber stare, the man averted his gaze, making a show of pulling a watch out of his pocket and checking the time. His eyes widened marginally and he turned around, quickly striding to the door. "The train will arrive momentarily. Gather the men and ready the prisoner. We need to be in position before _he_ gets here," he said, walking past his subordinate. The underling nodded in understanding, closing the door and leaving Hiko alone in the darkness once more.

_So, I am the one they are after. An enemy from my past has drawn Kenshin into his web because of his connection to me. Well, the tables certainly do seem to have turned. Instead of that baka deshi bringing his troubles and laying them in my lap, my problems seem to have found and ensnared him. How ironic that, in trying to get bait for their trap, they ended up catching the actual target and are completely unaware of it._ Hiko sighed, laying his head against the cool floorboards. _I'm sorry, Kenshin. I did not know my association with you would endanger you and your friends._ He snorted, shaking his head. _I didn't even know I had any enemies that were still alive!_

The redhead's thoughts were interrupted as another man entered the room. He was much younger than the first man, and the way he carried himself suggested a more carefree attitude. He knelt down on the floor, holding up a small bottle. "I brought you some sake," he said, smiling.

Hiko glared at the bottle, suspiciously, before turning his head away, declining the drink.

"Aw, come on-- it's not like it's poisoned or anything," the younger man coaxed. Hiko snorted.

"No, seriously! It does have drugs in it, but it's just more of the same stuff you got this morning-- only enough to knock you out for a few minutes, though. Sharaku-san wants to make sure you don't give us any trouble while we move you to a new location," he said amiably. The redhead looked at him like he was stupid.

"Look, the boss doesn't have anything against you and thinks it would be more realistic if you were still alive when the old man came looking for you-- you know, more incentive to jump in and try to save you and all that. Personally, I think he would react just as well, if not better, if you were dead," he said, his smile never faltering as he pulled out a dagger. "And since I'm the one in charge of moving you, Sharaku-san wouldn't even know what happened."

Hiko glared up at the younger man, weighing his options. While there was a good chance the drugs in the sake might kill him, there was no question about the dagger and the man's ki confirmed that the threat was real. Resigning himself to the lesser of two evils, the master swordsman shifted his glare to the wall, reluctantly opening his mouth to accept the mixture.

Grinning triumphantly, the younger man obliged, pouring the drink into the prisoner's mouth. "See? Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

The redhead forced himself to swallow the concoction, nearly choking on the taste. _Cheap sake..._ he thought, his eyelids sliding shut as he felt himself slipping once more into the black oblivion.

. . .

Consciousness returned slowly and with it came agony. His body swayed gently back and forth against his will, causing sharp objects to dig into the flesh on his back with each movement. He struggled against his bonds, trying to get away from the painful items cutting his skin, but only succeeding in making it worse.

/Shishou! You're still alive!/ Kenshin said, the relief evident in his voice.

/Why wouldn't I be?!/ Hiko snarled, the pain making his temper short.

/I was worried because I'm ten minutes late and I couldn't get you to respond. You see, I received this letter--/

Hiko cried out involuntarily as water splashed up on his back, causing fire to lance out across the open wounds. He took shallow, gasping breaths, shivering as the breeze chilled his wet clothes.

/Shishou, what are they doing to you?!/ Kenshin asked, pain evident in his voice. /The letter was from Sharaku and he told me to meet him at 'the place it all began.' Can you tell me where that is?/ he continued, a bit of desperation coloring his tone.

/Sharaku...? Where it all began?/ Hiko repeated, trying to focus his scattered thoughts enough to remember. He couldn't seem to get past the pain clouding his mind to bring up any useful information. /I don't know.../

/Can you tell me where you are? Anything about where you're being held?/ Kenshin asked, not quite hiding his anxiety. _Shishou is even worse than before. It sounds as if he's been drugged again and can barely think straight. Either that, or he has received a serious head injury. Whatever the case, I have to find him fast._

Another wave splashed up on the redhead's back, sending a fresh wave of agony along the gashes. /Water/ Hiko ground out, forcing himself to open his eyes and look around. He was tied to a wooden piling, the water reaching his waist as the tide came in. /The ocean--/

/You're being held near the ocean? Can you hear it from where you are?/

Hiko turned his head to the side, craning his neck to see what was on top of the wooden structure above him. /On the dock--/ he gasped, the movement digging the barnacles deeper into his back.

_At the dock? Does he realize how many docks there are in Tokyo? Probably not at the moment,_ Kenshin thought. /Can you see anything else?/

The small swordsman panted for breath, struggling to ignore the pain and focusing instead on his deshi's mental voice. /Warehouses.../ he replied, turning his head as far as he could to each side.

/Are there any other buildings, something to identify which pier you are on?/ the dark-haired man asked, his apprehension mounting as he thought of the numerous docks his master could be held at.

/...No./

/Don't worry, Shishou, I'll find you/ Kenshin said, trying to keep his voice calm and reassuring. He was already running through the empty city streets towards the nearest docks. _Sharaku can't be too pleased with my tardiness. How much longer will it be before he decides to kill Shishou because I am not there? Please let me find him before it is too late!_

The tall swordsman sprinted down the dusty roads, cutting through the back streets and alleys to reach his destination faster. He arrived at one dock, quickly scanning the area for any sign of his master's ki before moving on to the next. Every now and then his foot would falter slightly as the pain in his back flared-- the result of whatever they were doing to Hiko --but he did not allow himself to slow down. The intervals between attacks were becoming shorter, finally becoming a permanent fire across his back, punctuated by sharp pains as jagged objects were mercilessly scraped along the existing wounds. By this time, Kenshin only had three more docks left to search, the moon hanging overhead providing him with light as he headed towards the outskirts of town.

A large group of annoyed ki drew his attention as he neared yet another port. He urged his tired legs to move faster, hoping that he had finally found the meeting place. He slowed his pace to a walk as he came within view of the dock, trying to catch his breath as he confidently strode towards the group of men standing in front of one of the warehouses that stretched out over the water. He carefully scanned the area, doing a quick count of the men while searching for any sign of his master's ki.

The crowd began to murmur amongst themselves as the figure drew near out of the shadows, the moonlight illuminating his large white cape. It didn't take long before an older man stepped out of the warehouse, his eyes resting on the new arrival. "Ah, so you decided to show up, after all," he called out, his face twisting into a cruel grin. "I was beginning to wonder if you actually cared about the life of your deshi, although with how late you are, one might still wonder that you didn't show up here expecting to find him dead."

"I would have been here sooner if I had known where to come. An unfamiliar name and a cryptic message aren't a lot to go on. I had to scour the entire city to find you," Kenshin replied, still trying to locate the familiar aura or the red head of hair he knew so well. _There are at least sixty men guarding the doors and a few more inside. Where is Shishou? He has to be here somewhere!_ he thought. Pain drew yet another jagged line across his back, but this time he felt his master's ki spike in response from the back of the warehouse before becoming too weak to sense once more. _The fact that I can't sense Shishou from this distance is not a good sign. If his ki is that weak... I absolutely cannot waste any time getting to him. I need to take him to Megumi as soon as possible,_ he thought, drawing his sword.

"An unfamiliar name? I suppose it shouldn't be too surprising that you wouldn't remember the names of those who are _beneath your notice_, now, should it? You refused to give me your name, but I found out anyway," the man replied smugly. "In any case, I won't make the same mistake you did by leaving me alive. Kill him."

Kenshin was already moving before the death sentence left Sharaku's mouth. He lashed out, flipping the blade before it hit his target. He winced as he heard the sound of bones breaking as the first five men were thrown back from the sheer force of the blow, knocking down several more fighters behind them. _I'm glad I aimed for their chests-- otherwise, I would have surely killed them all. I must limit my strength even more,_ he thought, dashing past the group of men on the ground, the uninjured trying to unsuccessfully disentangle themselves from their groaning companions.

The tall swordsman rushed straight into the crowd, moonlight glinting off steel as Winter Moon tore through the thugs' defenses. Limiting his strength soon became the least of Kenshin's worries as he found himself fighting Hiko's body's honed battle reflexes. The awkwardness of wielding the flipped blade made the urge to turn his sword almost overwhelming. He resisted the temptation, forcing himself to correct his aim for torso and leg strikes only. He didn't want risk breaking anyone's neck or accidentally crushing their skulls, as much as his body tried to go for fatal attacks. The crowd, however, didn't seem to notice the favor he was doing them.

Hiko spat out the excess seawater in his mouth as the wave receded, his stomach already roiling at the amount he had accidentally swallowed thus far. He took quick, shallow breaths as he tried to quell the body's natural reaction to the tainted liquid filling his belly. _Where's Kenshin...? He should be here by now..._ he thought, almost desperately trying to distract himself from the pain he knew was going to come.

The dark-haired master slashed and parried, moving too quickly for the fighters to be able to see him clearly in the pale light. Still, the sheer number of his opponents and the proximity was working against Kenshin, more than a few accidental blows almost making it past his defense. He fell to one knee at the unexpected pain that erupted in his side, wondering how the club had managed to get past his defenses. He rolled to the side, avoiding several swords that were trying to impale him. Almost idly, his mind noted that there were none in the group he was fighting that were using a club or a blunt object of any sort. _Perhaps someone kicked me?_ he wondered, his katana a blur as he countered and exchanged blows with the group surrounding him. For every man that fell, it seemed that two took his place. The pain was starting to fade now, and Kenshin continued fighting while his left hand explored his aching ribs. _There don't seem to be any broken, although I will undoubtedly have a nice bruise from that one,_ he thought, focusing all of his attention outward once more.

Hiko whimpered, involuntary tears mingling with the seawater on his cheeks. He was panting, his eyes shut tightly against the pain in his ribs. He spit, trying to get the residue of the vomit out of his mouth. He let his head fall back weakly against the wooden pole. _Kenshin... please hurry..._

The tall swordsman stopped his arm again as he instinctually tried to thrust his katana through the heart of the person in front of him. Twisting to the side, he barely managed to dodge the sword stroke that took advantage of his hesitation. Bringing up his left fist, he hit the man, knocking him into several others and clearing a small space in front of him, which was quickly filled once more. _No matter how many I take down, they just keep coming! I'm not making any progress and it's only getting more difficult to curb Shishou's instincts!_ he thought, trying to provide a moving target in the cramped space. The increasing number of bodies on the ground hampered his mobility, the wounded either trying to drag themselves out from underfoot or trying to grab the nimble swordsman and hold him in place so their comrades could end the fight.

/Kenshin, the water--/

The rurouni almost paused as his master's strained voice entered his mind. /What about the water?/ he asked, slashing in an arc, three more people falling to the ground in agony.

/It's rising--/

/What?/ the tall swordsman asked, not understanding whatever warning his master was trying to give him.

/It's almost to my chin and rising!/ came the pain-filled response.

/You mean, you're actually _in_ the water?!/

/Yes, baka!/

Kenshin clenched his jaw, throwing back his current opponent. _I don't have time for this!_ he thought, jumping over the heads of his opponents. He landed on and jumped off of someone's shoulder before they had even realized what had happened. His next stepping stone wasn't quite as oblivious, raising his sword to meet the aerial attacker. Flipping his body around, the tall swordsman executed a Ryu-tsui-sen, his momentum easily knocking his enemy's sword aside and crushing his collarbone. The man fell with a scream, but Kenshin was already airborne again, clearing the last of his adversaries' heads. He landed, putting his back to the wall as he raised his sword, idly noting Sharaku must have slipped back inside the relative safety of the warehouse sometime during the fight.

The fighters had just started to turn when the first Do-ryu-sen tore through the crowd, sending men flying while pelting everyone else with dirt and rocks. The rurouni fired off two more, concentrating on the groups of men that were still standing. He paused as the dust began to settle, scanning the battlefield. Not one man was left standing. Satisfied he would get no more resistance from anyone outside, he turned and entered the building.

. . .

**To Be Continued**

Author's Note: Due to the rules and regulations put in effect by , I cannot post reviewer responses in the actual chapters. If you would like a response to your review, please leave a signed review or include an email address. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance.

**Chapter 4**

Kenshin paused inside the doorway, scanning the dark room. Pale beams of moonlight filtered in through several high windows, leaving most of the room shrouded in darkness. The Hiten Mitsurugi master could barely make out the forms of large crates lying around, creating a sort of maze by accident or design through the building. He could sense three auras on the upper level, two very nervous and afraid. The third belonged to Sharaku.

Taking off the conspicuous mantle, Kenshin laid it on the ground outside the door and started forward. He moved silently, all his senses on high alert as he warily searched the blackness for any signs of a trap. He felt one of the frightened auras spike and heard several objects whistling through the air towards him. He rolled to the side, gritting his teeth as one grazed his leg. The hollow _thwok_ of the rest of the crossbow bolts burying themselves into the wooden crates he had been standing next to a mere second earlier seemed to echo throughout the room, jarringly loud in the silence.

He noticed he had rolled into a patch of moonlight about the time he heard a chain sliding through a pulley above him. Not having time to get out of the way, he lashed out with his sword, feeling the blade slide through steel. The metal cage landed around him, the force enough to cause the floor to shudder under its weight. Kenshin did not notice, his attention focused on the corner that had landed on his left arm. The metal armguard had broken under the pressure and he wasn't sure if his bones had fared any better. He noticed that his arm was pinned underneath the part he had cut through, allowing him to push the thick steel off. Cradling the injured limb to his chest, he stood. Sharaku's taunting voice could be heard from somewhere above him.

"So, even the mighty Hiko can fall victim to even the simplest of traps. I am impressed you managed to avoid all the crossbow bolts. Although, I must admit, I am not surprised. My men, on the other hand, thought that I was going a bit overboard with all the traps, but they don't know your reputation-- they've never seen you in action, like I have. I know better than to underestimate you. However it seems that you have underestimated me. How ironic to be in such similar positions once more-- only, this time you are the one caught behind the steel bars and I now hold your life in my hands," the older man taunted, leering down at his prey below. He gained an odd sort of satisfaction from seeing the man he had hated for so long ensnared in one of his traps, unable to do anything but wait for his death. "Of course, I was expecting you to put up a bit more of a fight. It was more difficult kidnapping your precious deshi! I suppose the infallible Hiko is slipping up in his old age!" he chortled.

Kenshin ignored him, feeling his arm and trying to determine how badly injured it was. He grit his teeth as his fingers explored the sensitive area. _Well, I don't think the bone's broken, but it is definitely cracked. It will have to wait to be treated, though,_ he thought, eyes narrowing as Sharaku's laughter filled his ears. _That will definitely have to be stopped._

"Sharaku." The tall swordsman's cold voice cut through the air, instantly silencing the older man's mirth. "I think your declarations of victory over me are a bit premature. You should wait until I am actually captured or incapacitated before making such ridiculous claims." His sword struck out, too fast for the eye to follow in the poor lighting. The seemingly impenetrable steel bars fell away, creating a door for the ebony-haired master to step through. He did so, blending in with the darkness once more.

Kenshin crouched down by one of the crates to stay out of view, carefully studying the area around him as he slowly moved forward. While shocked, Sharaku's ki wasn't showing enough panic or anxiety to fit the situation. This indicated he most likely still had a back-up plan to ensure his victory, probably in the form of another trap. Senses on high alert, he continued down the path formed by the crates, not making a sound. He could feel his master's ki more clearly as he stealthily made his way through the warehouse.

He came around a crate, pausing in surprise. A hole had been cut in the floor, reflected moonlight off the water's surface casting a rippling reflection on the crates across from Kenshin. Down in the water, tied to one of the beams supporting the warehouse, was Hiko.

Not believing freeing his master would be that simple, the tall swordsman looked around warily, searching for any sign of a trap. Glancing up, he could barely make out a faint outline of a very large and undoubted heavy object, hanging right over the redhead. _Sharaku will probably cut it loose as soon as I jump in to untie Shishou, crushing us both. I doubt I would be able to free him before we were both killed and I can't cut it for fear of hitting him with the falling debris. I can't target Sharaku-- he would see me and kill Shishou before I was able to reach him. So, the only option left is to somehow disable or avoid the trap itself. There must be some way to divert its course..._ Kenshin's thought trailed off as he glanced around, trying to spot anything that he might be able to use. A large pillar supporting the roof caught his eye and he did several quick calculations in his head. _Yes, I think that will work._

He kept low, using the crates for cover as he moved over to the thick post, keeping his senses trained on Sharaku and his men. None of the auras had changed, suggesting they hadn't seen the swordsman and still weren't sure where he was. Kenshin reached the pole and paused, taking a deep breath before jumping high. His head brushed against the roof of the warehouse as his sword slashed through the wooden beam at an angle. He landed lightly on his feet, repeating the stroke at the bottom of the pillar, angling the cut so the post would fall in the direction he wanted.

Time seemed to slow as the support fell. Kenshin raced back to the hole and dived in, his katana cutting through Hiko's ropes as he hit the water. Catching the redhead, the tall swordsman pushed off against the piling, propelling them out of the way as the weight and beam crashed down into the water, taking a bit of the floor with it. As predicted, the wooden pillar pushed the weight aside just enough to miss the piling Hiko had previously been tied to, although the debris was another matter.

The heavy objects splashed into the water, causing a small wave that pushed Kenshin towards the shore. He struggled to hold on to his master, trying to cause as little pain as possible while keeping his head above the surface. He could acutely feel the redhead's pain from the rough treatment. When the water settled down somewhat, he was relieved to find that his feet could touch the bottom. Putting Hiko's arm over his shoulders, he continued towards the shore.

"Took you...long enough..." the redhead ground out in between gasping breaths. Kenshin remained silent, noting uneasily that his master was shivering uncontrollably.

Hiko grit his teeth as they neared the shore, the shallower water putting increasing strain on his injured shoulder as it was forced to bear more of his weight. "Let...me walk..." he panted, trying to pull his arm from the taller man's shoulders. The rurouni obliged, steadying his master and offering an arm for him to lean on as they continued forward.

The redhead was more than a little disgruntled to find the simple act of walking to be an almost overwhelming task. Whatever balance he may have had on solid ground was stripped from him by the constantly shifting water. He found himself clinging to Kenshin's arm almost desperately as he fought to remain upright. It took his still-drugged mind a few seconds to realize he wasn't going anywhere.

"Shishou, it might be faster if you allowed me to carry you..." the black-haired swordsman began.

"No!" Hiko responded quickly. _I don't need to be carried... I can make it on my own,_ he decided. Ignoring the vertigo still plaguing him, he resolutely let go of Kenshin's arm and took a small step forward. He managed to remain standing, feeling encouraged as he took another step. He wasn't so lucky this time, his foot slipping on a loose rock.

Kenshin quickly caught his master as he fell, his arms circling the smaller man's chest as he pulled him upright. Blinding agony exploded in his ribs for a few seconds before it disappeared abruptly. He noticed the body in his arms had gone limp. "Shishou?" he whispered, fear wrapping its icy fingers around his heart. "Shishou!" he repeated louder, resisting the urge to shake the unresponsive form. Quickly lifting the flaccid body, he hurried up onto the shore, heading for the entrance to the warehouse.

Picking his way through the unconscious men littering the ground, Kenshin reached the door of the building, retrieving the white mantle and carefully wrapping Hiko in it. He distractedly noticed Sharaku's elated ki inside the building. It felt like he was celebrating. _So, you think that Shishou and myself are dead? Old fool. However, this false sense of security you are so willingly indulging yourself in will aid me in tracking you down later,_ he thought, pulling the dry material around the redhead's wet body. He gently lifted his master, wincing as he put pressure on his left arm, before leaving the dock.

The trip back through the town seemed to take forever. Although tempted to run as fast as his legs could possibly carry him, Kenshin didn't dare for fear of injuring his master even more. He hurried down the city streets, trying to keep from jostling the seemingly fragile body in his arms any more than necessary. Thoughts and emotions were racing through his mind, tumbling over each other. _How badly injured is Shishou? What exactly happened to him? I don't know how badly I may have injured him when I caught him, but his ribs are definitely cracked. Or, are they broken? He's not coughing, so I doubt I accidentally pierced a lung. I would know the extent of his injuries if he hadn't blocked me from his mind... No. He was just trying to spare me the pain of whatever beating he knew was coming. Or, did he even realize he had completely closed me out? Not that it matters much now, anyway._ He glanced down at the motionless body in his arms, the skin seeming much too pale in the moonlight. He shook his head. _Why do you always have to make everything so difficult, Shishou?_ he wondered. He glanced up, feeling a familiar ki up the street.

Sano walked along the dusty road, hands shoved deep in his pockets. _Not a single lead. I spend all day and night tracking down and talking to everyone I know and there isn't even so much as a rumor about someone who wants revenge on Kenshin! What am I going to tell Jou-chan and Yahiko?_ he wondered, sullenly staring at the ground. _I don't know what else to do. Megumi said something about ninja attacking the night before... Perhaps I should send a letter to the Oniwabanshu. They're good at gathering information._

"Sanosuke."

The ex-fighter for hire looked up at his name, spotting someone walking quickly up the street towards him. "Who are you and what do you want with me? Just to let you know, I'm having a really bad day if you want to pick a fight," he called out, falling into a fighting stance.

"And it would only become worse if you tried to attack me," Kenshin replied.

Sano recognized the swordsman as he drew nearer. "Hiko?" he asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Retrieving my deshi."

The street fighter noticed the bundle held carefully in the larger man's arms, his eyes widening. The Hiten Mitsurugi master cut him off before he could say anything.

"I'm taking him to the clinic. I need you to go inform the police that there is a group of men that need to be picked up at the docks on the outskirts of town," he ordered, brushing by the younger man.

Sano hurried to catch up with him. "Hey, wait! How is he?"

Kenshin shook his head, not stopping or slowing his pace. "I do not know the extent or severity of his injuries, but time is of the essence. I would appreciate it if you could inform the police there was a fight at the docks."

"Yeah, sure," the younger man said, heading off in a different direction.

The tall swordsman continued on, arriving at the clinic a few minutes later. _I hope Megumi didn't decide to stay at the dojo tonight,_ he thought, raising his hand to knock on the door.

. . .

Megumi wearily drug herself out of her futon as she heard someone pounding on the door. She stumbled down the hall, trying to wake up as she hurried to see who it was. A large figure stood in the doorway, holding a bundle in his arms.

"I'm sorry for waking you, Megumi-san," a deep voice apologized as the man walked past her into the clinic.

The doctor followed him into one of the empty rooms, lighting the lantern while her guest laid someone on the futon. She turned around to look at her patient, all thoughts of sleep fleeing her mind as her eyes landed on the familiar features framed by red hair. "Ken-san!"

"He has either cracked or broken ribs-- I was forced to catch him around the middle and he passed out," Kenshin explained. "I did not have time to look over any of his other injuries."

Megumi glanced up, looking more startled than before. "Hiko-san? Why are... how did you...?" she started, sounding very confused. She shook her head, her entire demeanor changing as she focused on her patient. "Never mind, what else can you tell me about his condition?" she asked, pulling back the redhead's gi to reveal dark bruises on his ribs. She gently probed the area with her fingertips.

"He has been in the ocean for the past several hours, tied to a piling. He was drugged at least once yesterday, but I don't know much more than that, I'm afraid," the dark-haired master replied.

"He seems to only have cracked ribs," she said softly, talking more to herself than to her companion as she glanced over the redhead's chest. "This looks like it may already be infected," she continued, her fingers exploring the inflammation around the stab wound in his shoulder. She quickly looked over the many minor cuts and bruises littering the redhead's arms and legs, making sure he had no more major injuries. "Can you help me turn him over, please?" she asked, noting the red stain spreading on the white mantle the shorter man was lying on.

Kenshin rolled the redhead onto his side so Megumi could see the wounds without putting more pressure on the injured ribs. "None of these seem to be too deep," she commented, looking over the mess of gashes covering his back. "First, we need to get him into some dry clothes. Help me bathe him and then I'll do a more thorough cleaning of his injuries and bandage them."

"I'll bathe him."

The doctor looked up at the odd tone in Hiko's voice. Looking closely, she noticed he had what might be a very faint blush spreading across his cheeks.

"After all, I'm sure you need to make some ointment or something for his injuries," he continued, avoiding Megumi's eyes as he stared at the redhead's face.

"Yes, yes of course," she replied, catching the meaning within the words. "Follow me."

Kenshin gently gathered his body in his arms, mindful of the injuries and followed the doctor down the hall. She led him to the bath house, opening the door and stepping back so he could enter.

"I'll bring one of Gensai-sensei's yukata for Ken-san. Actually, you probably should bathe, too, Hiko-san. You'll develop a salt rash if you stay in those clothes too long," she said.

He briefly pictured his master's huge body in one of the old doctor's extra yukata. He shook his head. _Shishou would kill me if I dressed his body like that._ "I'll bathe later," he said, setting the unconscious swordsman on the floor and gently peeling off the tattered remains of his gi. Megumi bowed, closing the door behind her as she went to find the clothes.

After the bath, Kenshin laid his red-haired master on the futon again, the grey yukata the younger man was dressed in only reaching to his knees. He sat back and watched as Megumi gently pulled back the material and began cleaning the wounds on Hiko's legs. When she had finished, the tall swordsman pulled his master's arms from the yukata, allowing the doctor to treat the stab wound and slashes on his chest and arms. He watched the redhead's face, noting him flinch slightly when she probed some of the more tender areas. He did not wake, however, and she bandaged his arms, laying gauze over the salve on the wounds on his chest.

"Can you hold him up, Hiko-san? I need to treat his back, but I don't want to put any more pressure on his ribs," she said, moving behind the unconscious man. Kenshin turned so he was facing Megumi and lifted the limp body into a sitting position, supporting him with a large hand on each shoulder. Pulling the smaller man towards him, he allowed Hiko's head to rest on his shoulder, gently moving the red hair out of the way and nodding for Megumi to begin.

It didn't take long before the shorter swordsman began to stir. "Be still," Kenshin said, trying to calm him. Hiko started struggling, his disoriented mind registering the fact that someone was hurting him and he needed to try and get away. The dark-haired man grabbed his arms, which only seemed to make him fight harder. Kenshin switched both wrists to his left hand, clenching his teeth against the pain it caused his arm while his right went around Hiko's shoulders, holding him securely to his chest. /Shishou, it's alright. You're at the clinic. I found you and brought you here. Megumi is cleaning your wounds. You need to stop struggling before you hurt yourself more than you already are/ he explained telepathically, his tone soothing despite the agony in his chest and back from Hiko accidentally aggravating the injuries.

/...Kenshin?/ the redhead asked, relaxing slightly in the larger man's arms.

/Yes, I'm here/ he reassured his master.

/Where...?/

/We're at the clinic. Megumi was cleaning the wounds on your back/ he repeated calmly. He felt some of the tension leave the redhead as the pain began to fade to a more manageable level, rational thought taking its place.

/You can release me now, Kenshin/ he said.

The rurouni did as he was told, still keeping his hands on the younger man's shoulders. When Hiko did not object, he looked up at the doctor. "You may continue, Megumi-san," he said.

She nodded, trying to be as gentle as she could while she finished cleaning and dressing the wounds. "Alright," she said as she finished tying off the bandage, "I'm not going to wrap your ribs until I know that your back isn't going to be become infected. Drink this," she instructed, handing him a cup. He took it, violet eyes gazing back at her as he took a drink. "It'll help strengthen your body. Now, I would normally advise you to spend the night here, but I know you too well and I'm sure Kaoru will be trying to find you as soon as she wakes up, so it's probably best for you to go back to the dojo. Even though none of your wounds were too serious, you have to rest for a few days. I know you don't like to worry anyone, but don't overdo it."

Hiko's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, looking a little annoyed. "I am well aware of my own limitations, Megumi-san," he replied coolly.

The doctor noted the lack of '-dono' that he usually addressed her with, but ignored it. "And, you usually try to push yourself past them. You are only human, Ken-san," she said, her voice softening in concern.

The redhead's mouth opened to retort when Kenshin's voice stopped him. /Let it go, Shishou. You are still in my body, after all./

The shorter swordsman closed his mouth, directing a glare at his deshi. Sighing painfully, he turned to the doctor, his emotionless mask back in place. "I thank you for your assistance, Megumi-san," he said, bowing his head to her before carefully pushing himself to his feet and walking out the door. Picking up the bloodied mantle, Kenshin followed him.

"I'll be by to check on you in the morning, Ken-san," Megumi called after them. Hiko gave her a curt nod to show that he had heard, but did not turn back around. She watched them leave before cleaning up the mess that had been made and going back to bed.

The trip back to the dojo seemed to take forever. The redhead couldn't walk fast due to his ribs and he seemed to be very tired. Kenshin kept pace with him, not saying anything or offering any assistance he knew would be brushed aside anyway. They were both relieved when the dojo finally came into sight.

The tall swordsman followed Hiko to his room, laying out the futon for him. The redhead looked distastefully down at the too-small clothing he was dressed in. "Bring me your yukata, Kenshin."

The black-haired man did so, wordlessly helping Hiko change into the dark blue yukata. He took his master's arm, intent on helping him lay down on the futon.

"I don't need your help getting up or down," the redhead said, trying to pull his arm from Kenshin's grasp.

"I know that. I'm sure you've maneuvered with cracked ribs before. However, I am merely trying to save both of us some pain," he replied steadily, not loosening his grip.

"Hmph." Hiko wasn't happy about it, but he knew Kenshin was right, so he allowed him to help him lay on his side. "It's not like I'll be able to get any sleep around here anyway," he muttered to himself, fidgeting a little to get comfortable.

Kenshin left the room, sliding the shoji shut behind him. Stepping back out into the courtyard, he made his way to the bath house, building a fire under the furo. Walking back to the front of the dojo, he jumped up on the roof of the storage shed, retrieving his travel bag and sake before going back to the bath house. Setting the bag inside the door, he pulled off his still-wet clothing, washing his body and hair thoroughly to make sure he got all the salt off while he waited for the water to heat up. He cleaned out the wound on his leg from the crossbow bolt, noting he had reopened it when walking back to the dojo. But the cut in and of itself wasn't deep and had already stopped bleeding again by the time the furo was warm. He stepped into the water, holding a cloth over it as the liquid soothed his tired body. He let his mind wander as the water gently caressed his skin.

_Well, Shishou's back and, now that they think we are both dead, I doubt another attack will be forthcoming, as long as we stay inside the dojo and don't advertise the fact we're still alive. And I still don't know who Sharaku was or what relation he has to Shishou... Ah, well, I don't suppose it is important. I will hunt down Sharaku myself..._ Kenshin's thought trailed off, anger rising within him at the thought of what was done, albeit inadvertently, to his master. _Yes. I **will** find him..._

. . .

Kaoru awoke as the first rays of the sun fell across her face. She rolled over, trying to prolong the inevitable and stay in bed for a while longer. She would have probably been able to fall back asleep easily had it not been for an annoying little voice in the back of her mind insisting she had to get up. She tried to ignore it, but the voice only became more persistent. She needed to be out doing something, but she wasn't sure what. Wearily, she sat up, rubbing her eyes. _I wonder what Kenshin's making for-- KENSHIN!_ she realized, all thoughts of sleep gone in an instant. She practically flew out of her futon, quickly dressing and grabbing her bokken before running down the hall. _Megumi said Sano was out looking for him yesterday. Was he able to find anything? Does he have any leads? Has he--_ Her thoughts were interrupted as she almost ran into the ex-street fighter. "Sano!" she exclaimed, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Hm? Oh, hey, Jou-chan. How's Kenshin?" he asked.

"Kenshin? What are you talking about? Megumi said you were out looking for him yesterday. Did you find him?" she asked hopefully.

Sano frowned. "Well, not exactly-- he kind of found me. The fox said he came back to the dojo last night-- if he's not here, then where is he?"

"He's resting."

They both jumped at the unexpected deep voice, turning towards its source. "Hiko-san?!" Kaoru exclaimed, unable to hide her confusion or surprise. "What are _you_ doing here?"

The corner of Kenshin's mouth turned up in a half-smirk. "Well, that's a fine welcome. I happened to be in the neighborhood, so I decided to stop by."

Sano didn't seem bothered by Hiko's presence. "So, where's Kenshin?"

"He's in his room." The dark-haired master caught and held each of their gazes. "He's resting and he is **not** to be disturbed," he said, leaving no room for argument.

"How badly was he injured?" the assistant master asked after a pause, her voice soft.

"A number of minor cuts and a few cracked ribs-- nothing too serious as long as the wounds aren't aggravated," he replied, locking eyes with Kaoru. He didn't want to think about Hiko's reaction if she lost control of herself and hugged him. He knew from experience that it would be quite painful. "He'll be back on his feet in a few days. After all, he is _my_ apprentice," he continued, turning and heading back to the kitchen.

Abruptly, Kaoru noticed the familiar smells coming from the door where the swordsman had disappeared. _Could he actually be..._ Eyes widening, she walked to the kitchen, looking inside almost disbelievingly. She rubbed her eyes, trying to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Hiko Seijiro XIII, Kenshin's proud master, was cooking breakfast.

Sano joined her in the doorway, sniffing the air appreciatively. "Something smells good!" he said, eyes lighting up at the prospect of food not made by Kaoru.

"Hiko-san, you shouldn't have-- I mean, I appreciate the consideration, but you're a guest in this house and you really didn't need to--" the assistant master began, her checks flushing in embarrassment. After all, a proper hostess wouldn't leave guests to fend for themselves when it came to meals.

"It isn't consideration," Kenshin said, cutting her off. "My baka deshi isn't out of bed yet and I don't trust anyone else here to cook for me, so this was the only alternative," he explained matter-of-factly.

Kaoru was taken aback by the response, not sure how to respond. Sano laughed. "I see Kenshin has warned you about her cooking!" he said, stepping back to avoid the bokken aimed for his head.

"You know, Sano, you really shouldn't complain! After all, I let you here eat here for free, ya know!" she yelled, trying desperately to hit the evasive fighter. Kaoru stopped short as a hand caught her bokken, immediately halting its course. Feeling like a child about to be scolded, she slowly raised her gaze to Hiko's impassive eyes.

"I know this is considered a normal activity around here, but the two of you are making quite a bit of noise and as I said, Kenshin's resting. He is **not** to be disturbed," the tall swordsman repeated, once more locking gazes with the assistant master. "Do I make myself clear?" She nodded and he released the bokken, stepping back over to the stove. He hated treating his friends that way, but he had to convincingly act like his master would while keeping them out of Hiko's hair at the same time. He sighed internally, pouring some of the miso soup into a bowl. "This is for Kenshin," he announced, setting it on the counter. Kaoru and Sano were watching him, as if unsure of what to do. The dark-haired master closed his eyes as if in annoyance, briefly considering what Hiko's next action would be. "Well, don't just stand there-- take this out!" he snapped, gesturing to the pots on the stove. The two were quick to obey, not stopping to argue with the seemingly irate swordsman.

As soon as they were in the other room, Kaoru turned to Sano. "What do you think is wrong with Hiko-san?" she asked.

"Wrong?"

"Yeah. Last time he was here he seemed so, I don't know, almost laid back. But this morning..." She let the sentence trail off, gesturing back to the kitchen. "Well, you saw him. What do you think is wrong?"

The fighter shrugged. "I think he's just worried about Kenshin, that's all," he replied.

"Worried about Kenshin? But, he said Kenshin didn't have any serious wounds-- do you think he's hiding something from us?" the woman asked anxiously.

"Nah, I talked to Megumi and she said Kenshin didn't have any serious wounds, either. I think Hiko's just worried, but either doesn't want --or doesn't know how-- to show it," he said. He shrugged again. "Or, I could be wrong and he's only upset because he has to do some of the chores. I can't imagine he's too happy about that."

Kaoru was silent for a moment before nodding in agreement. "You're probably right," she said, setting down the rice. They both stopped talking as Hiko entered the room.

Breakfast was a silent affair. Kenshin sipped his soup, enjoying the peace and quiet while trying to ignore the tension in the air thick enough to cut with the dull side of his sakabato. _They act like I'm going to bite their heads off,_ he mused, watching Kaoru and Sano eat, pointedly keeping their gazes anywhere but on the swordsman. _Although, as long as I'm trying to act like Shishou, they probably aren't wrong._

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a familiar aura approach the compound. Standing, he left the room, feeling Kaoru's and Sano's curious eyes on his back. He walked outside and across the courtyard, opening the gate. "You're here early," he remarked casually.

Megumi jumped, not expecting anyone to be waiting at the gate for her, but recovered quickly. "Well, most injuries don't come in until later in the day, so I thought it best if I came as early as I could," she explained, brushing her hair over her shoulder. Hiko didn't reply, merely turning and walking back inside. Megumi followed him, stopping outside the door to Kenshin's room.

"He's still asleep," the swordsman informed her, opening the shoji and stepping into the room. He sat against the wall, close enough to help if a problem arose but far enough back to be out of the doctor's way.

The ebony-haired woman moved towards the sleeping redhead, her lips turning down in a frown when she noticed his slightly flushed cheeks. Kneeling, she rested a hand on his forehead. She sighed, shaking her head. "He has a mild fever. This means he may have gotten sick from exposure to the cold water for so long, or that his wounds have become infected. I'll need to wake him up so I can check his injuries," she said, not wanting to have a repeat of the night before.

Kenshin wasn't sure if she was informing him of the facts or asking for his permission. Since he hadn't been addressed specifically, he opted to remain silent.

After a pause, the doctor reached down, gently shaking Kenshin's shoulder. "Ken-san, Ken-san. You need to wake up."

The redhead's eyes opened, glazed violet orbs briefly landing on Kenshin before shifting to Megumi. He blinked slowly, as if asking why she had interrupted his slumber.

"I need to change your bandages," she told him. "Hiko-san, would you please bring me some warm water and a clean cloth?" she asked, helping the smaller man sit up.

Kenshin started to stand before freezing as agony raced across his ribs. He waited a few seconds for it to fade, knowing Hiko's pain must have been worse. Neither Hiten Mitsurugi master made a sound.

Once her patient was sitting up and at least partially aware of what was going on, the doctor moved so she was sitting behind him. "Would you also please make some willow bark tea?" she asked, only then noticing that Hiko had not moved. She hesitated, wondering if he was going to refuse, before he nodded sharply. The ebony-haired master rose gracefully, slipping out of the room as Megumi helped Kenshin pull his arms free of the yukata before untying the bandages.

The doctor shook her head slightly as the wounds were exposed, seeing most of the gashes covering her patient's back showing signs of infection. _Can't say I'm too surprised, though, given the type of injury and the circumstances. Still, I had hoped..._ She closed her eyes briefly before reaching for the bag she had brought with her. "It seems that some of the cuts on your back have become infected, so I'm going to have to clean them again," she explained, pulling out a jar of ointment as well as fresh bandages, setting them on the floor next to her. It wasn't long before Hiko returned with the warm water and several cloths, handing them to the doctor before leaving the room again. Megumi watched him go, her face becoming pensive.

While her hands began cleaning the wounds, she found her thoughts turning to the intimidating swordsman. _Although I haven't been around him that much, Hiko seems to be acting a bit different than he normally does. According to Kaoru, he is rather callous, especially when talking to or about Ken-san. It's hard to believe that someone so caring and considerate of others would have had a master like that. But, then again, I can see a lot of Ken-san in the way Hiko's acting right now. Refusing to take care of his own needs before others... I wonder if he ended up getting a salt rash after all? Come to think of it, I didn't even check to see if he had any wounds that needed to be treated. Given his level of skill it is probably unlikely, but he is just as human as Ken-san. However, like Ken-san, he probably treated any injuries he may have sustained himself and I'd probably have to tie him down in order to examine him. I guess they are more alike than I had thought previously. It's almost like..._ She paused, her eyes widening. _It's almost like a son wanting to grow up to be just like his father. And it seems that Ken-san has partially done that. He acts almost the exact opposite of Hiko in day to day life, but when the situation becomes serious... But, then, does that mean Hiko...is Ken-san's father? The notion almost seems ridiculous, but then again, Ken-san hasn't ever mentioned anything about his parents..._

"Megumi-san?"

The doctor was startled out of her thoughts by the voice, looking up into a questioning violet gaze. Kenshin was looking at her over his shoulder.

"Are you finished?" he asked, wondering why she had stopped. He understood it had to be done and the sooner it was over with, the better.

"Almost, Ken-san. I'm sorry-- I let myself get distracted," she apologized. Putting aside that train of thought for a more thorough analysis later, she got back to work. She had just finished tying off the new bandages when Hiko reentered the room, carrying a tray.

"Miso soup and willow bark tea," he said, setting the tray down in front of the redhead.

Megumi smiled as Kenshin picked up the bowl, his master's dark eyes watching his every move. _Even though he tries to hide it, he really does care about Ken-san,_ she thought, gathering her things. "I'll be back to change your bandages again later, but in the meantime, you need to rest and allow your body to recover," she said.

"I appreciate your concern, but it is not necessary," Hiko replied, setting down the now empty bowl. "I'm fine."

Megumi opened her mouth to reply when Kenshin's head jerked towards his master, as if something had caught his attention. The doctor held her tongue, interested in seeing how the ensuing argument between master and apprentice would play out.

Kenshin looked at Hiko sternly. /Shishou, Megumi is right. You need to rest and let my body heal. I am not switching bodies again until all of those injuries have been healed/ he informed the redhead.

Hiko met his deshi's gaze defiantly. /I have had cracked ribs and infected wounds before, Kenshin. I do not require strict bed rest. If I feel like getting up, then I am going to get up and there is nothing your friends can do about it!/ he replied snappishly.

The taller man sighed. /There's another reason you need to at least try to appease Megumi. I am relatively sure that she believes you will push yourself to your limits and beyond to make everyone think you are alright and only end up hurting yourself more/ he said, studying the wall just above and to the right of his master.

The redhead snorted. /I know my-- uh, your limits./

/That doesn't matter. If she thinks you aren't going to rest, I would not put it past her to slip some drugs into your food or water to ensure that you stay in bed. She's threatened to do so before/ Kenshin said, looking serious as he met Hiko's eyes.

/You're joking/ the smaller swordsman said, looking incredulous.

Kenshin folded his arms across his chest. /No, I'm not./

Hiko couldn't quite hide the disgust on his face. /What kind of friends do you have?!/ he demanded.

The dark-haired man gave a long-suffering sigh. /Persistent ones./

The redhead sat back sullenly, not realizing he had been leaning forward during the conversation. /Fine. I'll stay in bed for ONE day-- if you bring me some of my fine sake from time to time/ he conceded.

Kenshin tilted his head, looking pensive. /Megumi won't approve of that.../

Hiko's eyes narrowed dangerously. /Kenshin.../ he trailed off, his voice threatening.

The tall swordsman's lips turned upwards into a smirk as he inclined his head slightly. /Agreed, but I shall limit how much you drink/ he replied.

The redhead shifted his gaze, glaring at the wall. "Hmph."

Kenshin turned to Megumi. "He'll stay in bed for one day, unless his fever becomes worse," he stated, his tone leaving no room for argument.

The doctor looked back and forth between the two masters. As far as she could tell, nothing but a series of expressions and gestures passed between them, but they had somehow worked out an agreement. _How did he do that? Not one single word was spoken between them! Do they really know each other well enough to read the other's body language so precisely?! I missed the entire argument! How did Hiko understand that Kenshin agreed to stay in bed for one day? Or, by giving the amount of time, is he saying that Kenshin will have to answer to him if he does otherwise? It just doesn't make any sense!_ she thought, shaking her head. "Thank you, Hiko-san. Now, I need to go look in on Kaoru and Yahiko, but like I said earlier, I'll be back later to check your wounds again," she said, opening the shoji. She paused in the doorway, glancing back at the master and apprentice before closing the door. "Kenshin can be confusing enough by himself. But put the two of them together and they are downright impossible to figure out..." she muttered, walking down the hallway.

. . .

**To Be Continued**

Author's Note: Due to the rules and regulations put in effect by , I cannot post reviewer responses in the actual chapters. If you would like a response to your review, please leave a signed review or include an email address. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance.

**Chapter 5**

True to his word, Hiko stayed in his room, sleeping most of the day away. The combination of drugs and fever from the infections made him very tired, so it wasn't difficult to follow the doctor's orders. Although a little worried by the uncharacteristic lethargy, Kenshin was glad that he didn't have to fight his master to make him stay in bed.

The tall swordsman sat on the porch, sipping his sake pensively. He tensed suddenly, reflexively rubbing his left arm as a sharp pain stabbed through it. _I'm going to have to tell Shishou about that,_ he thought, staring at the bandages partially concealed underneath the armguard. _And replace the broken armguard. The metal ones must have been new, since I can't remember him wearing anything but the leather ones before. As if injuring his 'perfect body' wasn't enough..._ He sighed, imagining Hiko's reaction to the news.

Not wanting to think about that right now, he distracted himself, his thoughts turning to the other occupants of the dojo. _Kaoru seems to have no ill effects from being drugged. That's good. I wish I could say the same of Yahiko, though,_ he thought, feeling the boy's ki in his room. He seemed to be taking another nap at the moment. _Megumi surmised that the drugs had somehow been slipped into the food and given how he eats at meals, it's no wonder he was unconscious all day and all night. He's not in much better condition today, but Megumi said most of the drugs, if not all, should be out of his system by tomorrow._ His musings were interrupted as he felt a familiar ki approaching the gate. _I was wondering when he'd be stopping by,_ he thought, concealing his left arm beneath the mantle once again.

The gate opened, a uniformed officer stepping into the courtyard. He saw the ebony-haired man sitting on the porch and walked over to him. "I'm here to see Himura-san," he announced in clipped tones.

"He's resting right now," Kenshin replied, replacing the cork in his jug of sake. "Perhaps I may be able to help you?"

"I have a few questions about the incident at the docks last night," he replied.

"I was there."

The chief of police looked at him a little distrustfully. "And you are...?"

"Hiko Seijiro XIII-- Kenshin's master," the swordsman replied.

The officer's eyes widened marginally before he regained his composure. "What can you tell me about the events of last night?" he asked.

"My baka deshi allowed himself to be captured. I took care of the problem and sent Sano to inform the police," Kenshin replied, shrugging his shoulders as if this were an everyday occurrence.

"Himura-san was captured?!" the police chief asked, shocked by the news. He didn't know of anyone who could take down the Battousai against his will.

"He was drugged."

"I see," the brown-haired officer replied, adjusting his glasses. His gaze, previously resting on the ground, shot up to meet Hiko's once more. "So, Himura-san did not take part in any of the fighting?" he asked.

Kenshin's jaw muscles tightened, seeing where the line of questioning was going, but unable to stop it. "No."

"May I see your sword, Hiko-san?" the chief asked, holding out his hand expectantly.

The swordsman stood, slowly reaching beneath his mantle and withdrawing Winter Moon. Wordlessly, he offered it to the policeman.

The brown-haired man accepted the weapon, holding it up for inspection. "A true katana and a fine one at that. This sword has seen many battles in its time," he commented, examining the blade.

Kenshin remained silent.

"Yet," he continued, "I do not recall seeing one single casualty last night. Most of the injuries matched those made by Himura's sakabato. But, you say that he took no part in the fight. I cannot help but wonder why a master such as yourself, with as fine a weapon as this, would hesitate to take a life when your own deshi was in danger?"

"All life is sacred and death is permanent. The ending of a life, even one of the dregs of society, should not be taken lightly," he replied seriously. His face remained impassive while his mind desperately went through different ways to get the sword back. His master would not be happy if he lost one of the heirlooms of Hiten Mitsurugi.

The chief wasn't too surprised by the response. After all, this was the man who trained Himura-- how different could their views on the world be? Smiling slightly, he handed the sword back to its owner. "Thank you for your assistance, Hiko-san," he said, bowing before walking back across the courtyard.

Kenshin watched him go, heaving a sigh of relief after the gate had closed. _Well, that could have gone much worse. At least the police chief let me keep Shishou's sword. I suppose it's a good thing I was rescuing Master instead of the other way around. All those dead bodies would be sure to raise several uncomfortable questions..._ The swordsman shook his head, clearing his mind. _In any case, there is still one last item of business I need to attend to. I'll have to take care of it tonight, before word spreads that Shishou and I are still alive,_ he thought, his gaze resting on the clear blue sky. _Yes. Tonight._

. . .

Hiko was much more awake and alert when Megumi came back that afternoon to check his injuries again. His fever had only lasted a couple of hours and he was already tired of staring at the walls of the room. He wanted to get up and do something.

Smiling to himself, Kenshin left doctor and patient while he went to prepare dinner. /Remember, you have to act as I would if you don't want to arouse her suspicions/ he reminded his master. A parting glare was all he received as he closed the shoji behind him.

Entering the kitchen, the tall swordsman pulled out several pans, deciding what to make. _I'll have to pick vegetables from the garden for dinner. Not exactly something Shishou would normally do but, then again, he wouldn't be cooking, either,_ he thought, putting a pot of rice on the stove, as well as a kettle of water for the tea Megumi would undoubtedly ask him to make. _Oh well. I suppose this is just something he's going to have to get over._

Kaoru stepped out of the bath house, tying her ribbon in her hair. A tantalizing aroma caught her attention and she closed her eyes, inhaling deeply through her nose. _Never would have thought that Hiko could cook just as well as Kenshin!_ she thought, making her way to the kitchen to see what was for dinner.

She walked around the corner, almost running into her young student. "Yahiko! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"What, I'm not even allowed to leave my room now?" he asked crankily.

"No, that's not-- what I meant was, are you sure you're feeling well enough to be out of bed?" she asked, concern coloring her voice.

Yahiko just crossed his arms, staring moodily at the wall. "Yeah. I'm fine. Look, what's going on here?" he asked.

"What?"

"What's going on here," Yahiko repeated. "What happened? Who's behind this? Why won't anyone tell me anything?" he demanded.

_Well, it seems someone woke up on the wrong side of the futon,_ Kaoru thought. "You were drugged," she said.

"Yeah, I know that-- that's all Megumi would tell me. By who?"

"I don't know," the assistant master admitted.

"Where's Kenshin? He'll give me some answers," he said, turning away. Kaoru's voice stopped him.

"I don't think he will at the moment. You see, Kenshin was the one they were after. We were all drugged, not just you," she explained.

"Wha-- you mean, they took Kenshin?!" the boy asked, incredulous.

"He's all right," she hastened to reassure him. "He came back last night, but he was injured. Hiko-san hasn't let anyone into his room all day, saying he needs to rest."

"I-- Hiko? As in _Kenshin's master?!_ What's he doing here?!"

Kaoru shrugged. "I don't know. He just kind of appeared, saying he was in the area, or something. I think he was the one who rescued Kenshin, but he won't tell me anything and Kenshin hasn't come out of his room all day," she replied.

Yahiko leaned against the wall, letting all this sink into his mind. _Kenshin was captured? I didn't think it was possible..._ he thought, feeling very tired.

The assistant master noticed her student's fatigue. "Come on, I'll help you. I think dinner's almost ready," she said.

"I can walk by myself, Kaoru," he said, angrily pushing her hand away. _Why am I all but useless when Kenshin needs me most? If I hadn't been drugged, I might have been able to do something instead of letting those guys just walk right in and take him!_ His train of thought was disrupted as Kaoru's words, plus the appetizing aroma of dinner registered in his mind. "If Kenshin hasn't been out of his room all day, then who's cooking dinner?" he asked.

"Hiko-san."

Yahiko stopped dead in his tracks. "What?!" he asked, shock written all over his face.

Kaoru smiled at her student's reaction. "Yep. He volunteered, in a way. Said that Kenshin couldn't do it and he didn't trust anyone else to cook for him, so that meant he'd have to do it himself. Don't worry, though, it tastes just like Kenshin's cooking."

"Hiko...cooking..." the boy repeated faintly, trying and failing to picture it in his mind. "This I gotta see."

Kenshin stirred the rice, replacing the lid before moving back over to the sink. He gasped softly as unexpected pain raced along his ribs, feeling like they were on fire. He grabbed onto the counter to support himself, waiting for the pain to fade. /Warn me before you stand up, Shishou!/ he ground out, his hand unconsciously pressed to his side.

"Hiko-san! Are you all right?"

The tall swordsman turned his head, spotting Kaoru and Yahiko standing in the doorway. The woman looked as though she wanted to try and help him, but was unsure of how that would be received. The boy just looked surprised.

"I'm fine, Kamiya," Kenshin said, releasing the counter and forcing himself to stand up straight. The pair in the doorway didn't look convinced. The swordsman narrowed his eyes slightly. "Well, are you just going to stand there gawking all day, or do you have something better to do?" he demanded, his voice irritated.

"Oh, sorry! I was just wondering if there was something you needed help with," Kaoru explained, hoping she hadn't offended Kenshin's master.

"Hmph. Take these out," he said, gesturing to the pots on the stove. "Dinner's done."

. . .

The sickle moon shone down through the clouds, shedding its feeble light on the empty city streets. It illuminated the fog moving in from the ocean, its tendrils stretching out and filling the roads as it slowly engulfed the city in its ghostly grasp. One man walked confidently down the dark avenues, stumbling a little bit over unseen objects. The smell of sake on him was strong as he swaggered along the side streets and alleys, not the least bothered by the solitude or the eerie night atmosphere.

_Ten years,_ Sharaku thought, a smile covering his face. _Ten long years and my revenge is finally complete. I brought down the great Hiko Seijiro XIII and, since he killed all of the men out front, the police have no clue that I had anything to do with it!_ He laughed as he turned the corner, congratulating himself on his genius. Something made him pause, the smile disappearing from his face as a figure appeared on the road ahead of him. He walked with slow, measured steps, not making a single sound, like a hunter stalking his prey. His movements were graceful and there was an air of confidence surrounding him, as if nothing could stand in his way. He wore a white cape, the pale light of the moon giving it an almost wraithlike appearance as it gently swayed behind him, seeming to blend into and become one with the mist.

The elderly man took a step back as the stranger drew his sword, the moonlight reflecting off of the blade. He continued forward, advancing menacingly on the partially drunken man. He was now close enough for Sharaku to recognize his sharp features framed by black hair, his dark eyes holding nothing but the promise of death. "No...it can't be...it's not possible...I _killed_ you..." he said disbelievingly, trying to back up. His body refused to obey his commands, rooted to the spot as he helplessly watched the swordsman approach. The mist seemed to part to make way for him, stray tendrils clinging to his arms and legs as he passed.

"Yes," came the deep baritone reply, low enough that Sharaku couldn't tell if he had spoken or if it had been whispered in the wind. He came to a stop in front of the old man, his face hidden in shadow as he looked down at his victim. "You did kill me."

"Then, w-why are you h-here?" the frightened man stuttered, unable to keep the fear from his voice.

There was a long pause before the swordsman answered, his tone emotionless. "I'm here...because you are late."

Sharaku's brow furrowed in confusion, not understanding what the ghost was talking about, but knowing that he most assuredly would not like the explanation. "W-what do you mean?" he asked, his hands starting to shake from the adrenaline.

"I'm here," the wraith repeated slowly, "because you are late."

"L-late for what?" the slightly inebriated man asked, his voice cracking as his fear mounted.

"Late for your death."

Sharaku's heart skipped a beat, pounding furiously in his chest. His breath came in short gasps as he turned, running for all he was worth. _He's not real! I celebrated a little too much, and now I'm hallucinating! He's not real! I'm drunk and I only imagined that Hiko's spirit has come back for me! **He's not real!**_ he screamed in his mind, trying to escape the figment of his imagination standing in the misty street behind him. He didn't get far, however, when the specter appeared in front of him again, the cold steel pressed against his flesh halting his flight and confirming the reality of the deceased swordsman. The older man fell to the ground, helplessly staring up at the tall ghost. "What do you want? W-what are you going to do to me?"

"I am going to kill you and escort you down into the depths of Hell," the phantom replied, raising his sword as he prepared to deliver the fatal blow. "I have come for your soul."

Sharaku saw a flash of silver as the blade descended, his eyes rolling back in his head as he fell back in a dead faint. Kenshin sheathed his sword, looking at the man before him disdainfully. Although he had originally only intended to apprehend Sharaku, he had seized the opportunity when it arose to act as a messenger from the underworld. The sheer terror produced had made Kenshin feel marginally better as he exacted his revenge upon the older man in the only way he could—by playing upon his fears and confusing his mind. "You are very fortunate indeed, Sharaku. Had Shishou been the one to find you, you would be well on your way to the afterlife," he spat, his voice filled with contempt. He sighed, leaning down and picking up the older man, slinging him unceremoniously over his shoulder. "Instead, you will only go to jail. Hardly an adequate punishment for what you did to my Master, but it will have to suffice. Very fortunate for you, indeed." The Hiten Mitsurugi master turned and walked back down the street, the fog closing in around him as he disappeared from sight.

. . .

Hiko woke up, hearing the first birds begin to sing as the sun peeked over the mountains in the east. He opened his eyes, knowing that he would be unable to go back to sleep and pushed himself into a sitting position, hissing as his ribs protested the movement. A grunt of pain caused him to glance to the side, seeing Kenshin open his eyes and look at his master disapprovingly.

"I wish you would stop doing that," he grumbled, standing and stretching before moving over to the futon. Kneeling in front of his master, he pulled out the jug of sake and two saucers, pouring them both a drink.

Hiko accepted one, sipping the liquid pensively as his thoughts turned to the events of the last few days. "Kenshin."

The dark-haired swordsman looked up at the serious tone in his master's voice, clear eyes meeting the redhead's steady gaze.

_I cannot clearly remember anything from the past few days,_ Hiko thought angrily. _Probably an effect of being drugged so many times in such a short period. In any case, I need to know what happened._ "What happened after you left Kyoto?" he asked, his tone making the question sound more like a demand.

Kenshin fought the smile that tried to form on his face, keeping his expression neutral. _It's nice to see that Shishou is feeling better,_ he thought. "I arrived in Tokyo after dark and headed straight to the dojo. Kaoru, Yahiko and Megumi were all here, while Sano was out looking for you. I then received a message, telling me to return to the 'place it all began' if I wanted to see you alive again. I was at a loss over where to go until I was able to talk to you," he admitted. "One of the docks on the outskirts of town is where you were being held. There were a few men guarding the door..."

Hiko nodded, remembering being tied to a piling. _A few men were guarding the door? That means there was less than one hundred. How insulting, given that it was me they were expecting..._ his thought trailed off as he noticed Kenshin seemed to be hesitating. "Well?"

"There were a few traps inside the warehouse and I was injured."

"What?!" the redhead asked incredulously. _My perfect body at his disposal and he was **injured?!**_ He took a calming breath, reminding himself that he had done more damage to his deshi's body than had been done to his own. He hardly had any room to complain. "Where?" he asked.

"One minor cut on my leg and a cracked bone in my arm," the taller swordsman replied.

"How," Hiko asked, trying to keep his voice calm, "did you manage that?"

"A crossbow bolt grazed my leg and I was unable to get out of the way of the steel cage that was supposed to trap me. I did, however, manage to cut off the corner piece that landed on my arm, thus only cracking the bone instead of smashing the arm completely," he explained. "However, it did break one of your metal armguards."

The redhead closed his eyes, sighing. "Then what?"

"I found you and brought you back to the clinic."

"After which, we returned here," Hiko finished.

"Yes."

The redhead paused, looking at his deshi. "Who was behind this?"

"Sharaku."

The name sounded vaguely familiar to Hiko. _Sharaku...the place it all began was at the docks...and we are in Tokyo. Aside from my previous 'visit' to the dojo, the last time I was in Tokyo was..._ He let his gaze fall to the floor, memories coming back to him. _Yes, it was that time..._

**Hiko entered the pottery shop, his most recent pieces wrapped carefully in a bag slung over his shoulder. The shop owner looked up, easily recognizing the tall swordsman. "Ni'itsu-san! How nice to see you again! And with some of your new pieces, too," he stated, eagerly accepting the bag.**

**"I take it you already sold everything I brought you last time, Takashi?" The tall man asked, his gazing wandering around the shop.**

**"Yes, you know how popular your work is," the owner replied, taking out the first piece and beginning to unwrap it. He paused, setting it on the counter before stepping into the back. "I believe a letter was left here for you," he called out, his voice slightly muffled. "Ah, here it is! It's from Tokyo," he said, reemerging with the letter. He handed it to Hiko.**

**The swordsman accepted the it, looking at the name written on the front. Ni'itsu Kakunoshin. _It's her handwriting,_ he thought, breaking the seal and opening the carefully folded parchment. He looked over the letter, wondering why she had decided to contact him after all this time. _How did she even find me?_**

**_"Dear Kakunoshin-kun,_**

_**How have you been? I'm sure you can imagine my surprise when I saw the most beautiful piece of pottery I have ever seen sitting on a shelf in a store, with your name etched in its base. So it seems that you have decided to become a potter after all. I managed to trace it back to a shop in Kyoto, so I am sending this letter in the hopes that it reaches you."**_

**_Well, that at least explains how she found me,_ he thought, skipping down to the end. Emotions had been high and a great many things that should have remained unspoken had been shouted in anger at their last meeting, many years ago. He knew she would not be contacting him without a good reason. He turned the sheet over, looking for the passage that held the explanation. His eyes stopped on the last paragraph.**

**_"Now, for the reason I'm sending you this letter. I thought you should know that Maya has disappeared. She has been missing for two days. Kenzo does not know I am writing to you and will be furious if he finds out, but I don't know what else to do. He never speaks of you, but I know he misses you terribly. Please come and bring your master. I know he will be able to help us find Maya. I love you._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Ni'itsu Mayuko"_**

_I headed to Tokyo immediately after that. My master had already been dead for well over a decade at that time. I had changed a lot since I had last seen them. They hardly recognized me. And Maya... _ Hiko's thoughts trailed off once again, his mind replaying another memory.

**"Go home," the Hiten Mitsurugi master said, confronting the woman following him.**

**"No," Mayuko replied, matching his tone. "You know where Maya is being held and I'm coming with you whether you like it or not!" **

**"I will bring her back safely. Return to your house and wait with your _husband_," the swordsman spat as if it left a foul taste in his mouth, unable to keep the contempt from his voice. "I'm sure _Kenzo_ is worried and you shouldn't even be here. It's too dangerous for you." **

**"Dangerous? I have lived in this city my entire life! I know the dangers!"**

**"You have lived the sheltered life of an aristocrat! You know nothing of the real world!" Hiko was taken by surprise as Mayuko's hand slapped his cheek. He stared at her, not quite believing she had hit him.**

**"How dare you speak to me that way," she said, her voice low.**

** An emotionless mask slipped in place over his features as he gazed at the old woman. "Go home, _Mayuko_," he said coldly. "You don't belong here." He disappeared before she had a chance to reply. Looking around futilely, she tried to glimpse even a flash of the conspicuous white mantle somewhere in the dark street.**

**Hiko dropped back down to the ground several streets away. His cheek was still stinging, but the emotional cut was much deeper. _It doesn't matter,_ he thought, ruthlessly shoving his emotions aside as he focused on the task at hand. _I made my choice when I cut all ties with them years ago. It's far too late to turn back now._ Pushing all other concerns aside, he headed towards the outskirts of town.**

**A mass of jumbled auras caught his attention as he neared the docks, most of them frightened as they waited, unsure of what fate was in store for them. The others had a confidence and a feeling of power that comes from being in control. There were about fifteen of those with at least thirty captives. _This must be the place,_ Hiko thought, calmly walking up to the warehouse. He paused, checking the position of the guards in the building one last time before throwing the door wide open. He took in the layout in a quick glance, noting that the steel cages holding the prisoners would keep them out of the way. He smirked as the guards all reached for their weapons, startled by his sudden appearance. A man in the back of the room stopped them.**

**"I am called Sharaku. Exactly who are you and what business do you have in my shop? Looking to purchase a slave, perhaps?" he asked.**

**"You don't need to know my name. Normally I wouldn't even waste my time on someone like you who is beneath my notice," Hiko replied. "However, you have taken someone dear to me and I want her back."**

**"Ah, here is where we enter a gray area. I'm afraid I can't give her to you unless you pay for her. If you would like to purchase one of my girls—"**

**"You misunderstood me. I will be taking the girl with me," Hiko replied, drawing his sword. Seeing the intruder prepare to fight, the guards tensed, waiting for the command to attack.**

**Sharaku shrugged. "Be that as it may. If you have a death wish, I shall be all too happy to oblige. Kill him."**

**In less than a minute the floor was soaked with blood, fourteen fresh corpses scattered about the tall swordsman. Hiko narrowed his eyes, realizing the leader was nowhere to be seen. "Hmph."**

**The swordsman moved to the first cage, ignoring the people as they moved back, putting as much space between themselves and him as possible. He sliced through the lock with his katana, quickly scanning the faces as he opened the door and stepped back. "You are free to go."**

**Hiko moved on to the next cage, cutting the lock as he looked for Maya. Not seeing her, he continued on the next one. He found her in the last cage, standing near the back of the group. He opened the door, stepping back as the people timidly filed past him. He held her arm as she tried to do the same. "Maya, you need to come with me."**

**He felt her tense, her ki spiking in fear. She was obviously terrified of him, and he knew she would have been trying to run from him if he wasn't holding her arm. That knowledge cut him deeply. Keeping a firm grip on her, he gently led her through the now crowded warehouse, everyone moving out of the way to clear a path for them.**

**The trip back across town seemed to take forever. Maya seemed unable to relax in the slightest as long as he was near her and Hiko didn't know what to say to put her at ease, so he remained silent. He could feel her surprise as they neared her house.**

**Kenzo was waiting for them inside. "Maya!" he exclaimed. The woman ran to him, burying her head in his chest and shaking as he held her in his arms. He cradled her too him, rubbing her back soothingly. His features hardened as he looked up at the swordsman. "So, you managed to rescue my daughter. I suppose thanks are in order," he said grudgingly.**

**"False appreciation is neither needed nor welcomed."**

**Kenzo looked around, as if only noticing something was missing. "Where's Mayuko?"**

**"Is she not here?" the swordsman asked.**

**"She followed you. Perhaps I thought too much of you to think you would be able to notice when a woman was trying to follow you," the older man sneered. "Apparently, your training wasn't that good after all."**

**Hiko's expression and tone remained impassive. "I saw her and told her to go home. I assumed she would have returned, but apparently she didn't. I'll go search for her now," he replied, leaving the room and closing the shoji behind him. Voices from the room made him pause, listening to the conversation.**

**"Father, who was that man?" Maya asked, her voice soft. "Did you send him to find me?"**

**Kenzo snorted. "There is nothing on heaven or earth that would make me invite him back into my home. Your mother sent for him. _That_ is Kakunoshin," he replied, his tone filled with loathing and hatred.**

**"No," came the whispered reply. "No, it can't be...that's not Kakunoshin--_that's a demon!_"**

"Shishou?"

Hiko looked up, drawn from his thoughts by Kenshin's voice. _That's all in the past,_ he thought, banishing the memories back into the depths of his mind. _And right now, I need to focus on the present._ "What happened to Sharaku?"

"He has been taken care of," the dark-haired master replied.

_Which means, he's being held at the police station, thus if I want to carry out any form of revenge against, I have to break him out of jail first. Kenshin seems to greatly enjoy inconveniencing me._ Hiko shook his head. "And so, I'm stuck living your life until we have both healed enough to switch back," he stated sourly. Kenshin remained silent, seeing no need to restate the obvious.

Hiko drained his saucer of sake, setting it on the floor. "I suppose this means that I get to go start breakfast," he said, starting to stand. A hand on his shoulder prevented him from doing so.

"I will help you, Shishou. There is no need to cause us both undue pain," he said, helping his master get up. "You should try to look on the bright side, though. With your cracked ribs, the only chores you can do are cooking and sweeping. Scrubbing the floors and laundry are both out, and Megumi has already lectured Kaoru about sending you into town to get groceries. You can almost think of this as a vacation."

Hiko snorted, not deigning to reply as they headed to the kitchen.

. . .

Breakfast was an interesting affair. Everyone was pleasantly surprised to see 'Kenshin' up and about once more. Kaoru looked as though she was about to hug him, but under 'Hiko's' watchful glare, remembered the warning she'd been given the day before and patted the redhead on the shoulder instead. It did not go unnoticed by anyone when 'Hiko' helped his student to sit down on the mat.

And throughout breakfast, the redhead was bombarded with questions about his kidnapping. Hiko managed to keep a vacant smile on his face, giving vague answers their questions. The meal seemed to take forever.

Kenshin breathed a sigh of relief as Kaoru and Yahiko left the room, going outside to train. _Well, that didn't go too badly, all things considered,_ he thought, glancing at his master. The redhead's face was expressionless, but Kenshin could tell he was not happy with the situation. "Don't worry, Shishou. They were just worried is all. I don't think it will be that bad from here on out."

Hiko opened his mouth to reply when he felt a familiar aura nearing the compound. _The lady doctor is back, meaning it's time for my daily torture session. I really hate Kenshin's life._

. . .

The weeks flew by at a snail's pace. Although the progress seemed to be abnormally slow, 'Kenshin's' cracked ribs did heal nicely. When it had gotten to the point where Hiko only felt a slight twinge bending over (and after Megumi declared he was well enough to begin doing all his regular chores again), he decided that it was finally time to reclaim his body.

Kaoru happened to be teaching at another dojo and Yahiko was once again at the Akabeko, leaving Hiko and Kenshin alone in the compound. The two masters were sitting across from each other in Kenshin's room, sipping sake when the redhead broke the silence. "It's time."

The dark-haired man opened his eyes, meeting the violet gaze. "Another sparring match, then?" he asked.

Hiko shook his head. "Not this time. We were able to switch bodies in our sleep with over 300 miles separating us. We should be able to consciously do the same sitting only a few feet apart."

Kenshin set down his saucer of sake. "Very well. Synchronize and switch, then?"

The smaller man nodded, closing his eyes and allowing his body to relax, feeling his deshi's mind through their link. He could sense Kenshin doing the same, their ki easily falling into the same rhythm, their thoughts and feelings unified. Hiko maintained the synchronization, waiting for the familiar feeling of falling without moving as he willed himself to return to his body.

After several minutes, Kenshin shook his head, opening his eyes. _It seems that we cannot--_ "ORO?!" he uttered, surprised.

Hiko opened his eyes at the odd sound, preparing to scold his deshi when he noticed two things. One, his voice did not sound that high. Two, he was staring at the redhead sitting across from him. He looked down at his hands, making sure he was really back in his body.

"It seems we have switched back," the rurouni said, sounding confused. "But, I didn't feel anything."

"I didn't, either," Hiko replied, his brow furrowed in thought. "Did you notice how easy it was to align our ki?"

"Yes. I hardly had to try."

"And neither of us felt the switch take place. It appears that, the more we switch, the easier it is to do so. The mere thought of wanting to trade places may set it off in the future. You are going to have to be very careful of that, Kenshin," the tall swordsman said seriously.

"What? Why do _I_ have to be careful of that?" Kenshin asked. "What about you?"

Hiko snorted. "Your body has nothing to offer me. _You_ have to be careful because it is natural for you to want the better of the two bodies, especially now that you have become accustomed to using mine," he said, smirking superiorly as he brushed his hair behind his shoulder.

The redhead rolled his eyes, being sure the gesture was hidden behind his bangs as he bowed his head. "Yes, Shishou," he replied, not quite keeping the sarcasm from his voice.

"Well, now that that's settled, I shall be leaving," Hiko said, pushing himself to his feet. He stretched, feeling the power hidden within his muscular body. _It is good to be me again!_ he thought, gathering his belongings.

"Leaving already?" Kenshin repeated, not surprised by the action in the least, but still a little disappointed.

"This was a rather unexpected trip and I have had as much of your friends as I can handle."

"I'll see you off at the station," the redhead said, standing as well.

Hiko opened the shoji, stepping out into the hallway. "That won't be necessary. I have some business to take care of in town before I go," he replied.

Kenshin followed him across the courtyard. "I guess this is goodbye, then," he said, standing at the gate as his master started walking down the street. "You should come back and visit more often."

"Hmph." Hiko paused, looking over his shoulder. "I'll see you around," he said, raising a hand in farewell. "And stay out of my head!"

Kenshin smiled, shaking his head slowly as he watched his master disappear down the street. _So, he has some unfinished business to take care of in town? I hope he doesn't destroy too much of the jail,_ he thought. Shrugging, he walked back into the courtyard, closing the gate behind him. _Some things never change._

. . .

**The End**

Author's Note: Due to the rules and regulations put in effect by , I cannot post reviewer responses in the actual chapters. If you would like a response to your review, please leave a signed review or include an email address. Thanks!


End file.
